Regarde-moi
by Pouffsouffle
Summary: Une sixième année commence pour les élèves de Poudlard. Harry retrouve son univers, sa maison pour une nouvelle année. Rien n'a changé. Enfin, si on ne compte pas le regard de Drago Malefoy.


Harry descendit du Poudlard Express, suivit par Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bout du quai, et adressa un signe de la main à Hagrid qui le lui rendit chaleureusement avant d'appeler les Premières Années à le rejoindre. Harry se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre le bout opposé du quai.

« J'aimerais être un Première Année, juste pour pouvoir monter rapidement dans une barque et ne pas avoir à attendre sous la pluie pour avoir une place dans une carriole », lança Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Le temps était en effet pluvieux et la foule devant eux compacte. Mais rien ne pouvait altérer la bonne humeur de Harry, pas même les remarques sarcastiques de Ron. Il retournait chez lui, à Poudlard. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils furent tous les trois installés dans une carriole en compagnie de Serdaigles de Deuxième Année et passèrent le portail aux sangliers ailés. Après avoir traversée le parc, la carriole s'arrêta devant la grande porte de chêne. Ils descendirent entre les flaques d'eaux et grimpèrent les marches avant d'entrer dans le Hall. Ils le traversèrent rapidement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, déjà à moitié remplie d'élèves. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, lançant des signes de la main à quelques amis.

« Je meurs de faim, j'espère que la répartition des Premières Années sera rapide », grommela Ron en regardant autour de lui.

« Ton estomac attendra le temps qu'il faudra Ron », lui répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « Je te trouve très désagréable depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Ron renifla et montra derrière lui d'un signe de tête. « C'est Malefoy, ses remarques sur ma famille dans le train m'ont fatigué. En six ans, il n'a pas changé de registre. Je devrais aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place. »

« Il n'a aucune idée qu'il pourrait remettre en place Ron, ne te fatigue pas », sourit Harry.

Ron se détendit et serra la main à Dean et Seamus qui venaient d'arriver. La conversation s'orienta sur les vacances d'été. Seamus était partit voir de la famille en Ecosse, et Dean était resté chez lui.

« C'était assez ennuyeux, pour être honnête. J'avais hâte de revenir à Poudlard. Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, d'être pressé de reprendre les cours. »

« Je te comprends totalement Dean », dit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Mc Gonagall fit soudain irruption dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'un petit groupe de Premières Années. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, moitié émerveillés, moitié effrayés. Mc Gonagall les arrêta devant la table des professeurs, elle alla chercher le Choixpeau Magique et le petit tabouret dans la salle située derrière la table et installa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret entre le groupe de Premières Années et les professeurs.

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous coiffer du Choixpeau Magique, celui-ci vous répartira dans vos maisons respectives. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de Premières Années, puis survola du regard la table des Professeurs. Dumbledore fixait le groupe devant lui d'un air vague, les mains croisées devant lui. Harry jeta ensuite un regard circulaire sur les élèves aux tables alentours. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le groupe, ou plus précisément sur une jeune fille toute tremblante maintenant assise sur le tabouret. Tous sauf un, un visage à la table des Serpentards était tourné vers lui. Harry fixa alors Drago Malefoy, qui le fixait sans ciller. La petite fille fut alors envoyée chez Serpentard, et tous autour de Drago se levèrent pour l'applaudir. Il se leva en quittant Harry du regard pour applaudir à son tour. Harry le fixa quelques secondes de plus puis reporta son attention sur la répartition.

Harry entra dans le dortoir suivit par Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en soupirant.

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit », dit-il en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Ron était déjà étendu tout habillé sur son lit, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ça doit être le festin, ça a un effet soporifique. »

Harry enleva ses chaussures et regarda d'un air vague Neville fouiller dans sa valise. Il se leva pour aller prendre un pyjama, se changea rapidement et lança un « bonne nuit » général avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit. Il se glissa sous les draps, et écouta ses amis se coucher un à un. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Et puis il se rappela que chaque première nuit à Poudlard c'était la même chose. L'excitation, se dit-il. Il repensa au festin, et à la façon dont Malefoy le fixait. Il s'endormit finalement.

Il fut réveillé par les bavardages matinaux de ses amis. Il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Salut Harry, bien dormi ? », demanda Dean avant de descendre à la suite de Seamus.

Harry se mit debout et s'étira. Il remarqua que les rideaux du lit de Ron étaient encore tirés.

« Debout Ron, on va être en retard », dit-il en tirant les rideaux.

Ron remua sous les couvertures et grommela quelque chose. Harry s'habilla et essaya de se coiffer devant le miroir du dortoir. Ron se leva enfin et se dirigea vers sa valise. Il en sortit ses affaires et s'habilla, mal réveillé.

« Je t'attends en bas », dit Harry avant de descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il rejoignit Hermione assise sur un des confortables fauteuils.

« Salut Harry. Il s'est encore mal réveillé ? », demanda Hermione.

« Salut Hermione, je pense que ça devrait aller ce matin. Il s'est levé relativement vite. »

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et contempla les cendres de la cheminée.

« Il paraît que les emplois du temps des Sixièmes Années sont plutôt légers, enfin, pas trop chargés », dit Hermione.

Harry sourit à Hermione. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la même conception d'emplois du temps légers. Ron descendit dans la Salle Commune, salua Hermione et s'assit dans un des fauteuils moelleux.

« J'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange cette nuit, un mélange avec de la nourriture plus ou moins ensorcelée et Mc Gonagall qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on ouvre le bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La prochaine fois, je mangerais moins le soir. »

« Je pense que c'est une sage décision, en effet », sourit Hermione. « Allons-y les garçons. »

Ils se levèrent et passèrent par le trou de la Salle Commune. Ils descendirent le Grand Escalier en discutant sur le probable emploi du temps qu'ils obtiendraient. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que moins ils auraient cours avec Rogue, mieux ils se porteraient. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Lors de l'arrivée du courrier, seule Hermione reçut quelque chose : la Gazette du Sorcier. En relevant la tête de son assiette de bacon, le regard d'Harry fut capté par un visage face au sien à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Drago Malefoy le fixait, encore. Totalement inexpressif, il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Harry reporta d'abord son attention sur son assiette, puis il releva une nouvelle fois la tête. Drago n'avait pas bougé. Cela dérangeait Harry. Non pas que Drago le fixe, mais la manière dont il le fixait. Il n'y avait pas ce mépris habituel dans son regard. C'était différent. Hermione remarqua alors qu'Harry fixait quelque chose, elle suivit son regard et se retourna.

« Oh Harry, ne fait pas attention à lui. Je te croyais assez mature pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations. »

« De qui tu parles ? », demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

« De Malefoy, il lance encore des regards noirs à Harry. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, marmonna quelque chose comme « minable avorton », et se reconcentra sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés. Harry avait lâché Drago du regard dès qu'Hermione avait remarqué qui il regardait. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furtif, Drago discutait avec Crabe. Il finit d'engloutir son bacon et attendit que Mc Gonagall vienne distribuer les emplois du temps. Il avait du mal à ne pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards pour vérifier si Drago l'observait ou pas. Mais à chaque fois qu'Harry lui lançait un regard, Drago discutait ou mangeait.

Harry sortit le premier du cours de métamorphose, il attendit Ron et Hermione devant la salle. Le prochain cours était le cours de Rogue, les potions. Mais, chose qui était rare, il éprouvait une certaine hâte à aller dans les cachots pour assister au cours. Non pas que les potions étaient devenues sa nouvelle matière préférée, mais c'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards. Harry était curieux de voir si Drago allait une fois de plus le dévisager, ou s'il allait retrouver ses habitudes et l'insulter devant les autres Serpentards.

« Je suis toujours assez naïf pour penser que le premier jour de cours, les professeurs seront indulgents et ne nous donneront pas de devoirs », dit Ron en sortant de la salle avec Hermione. « Au bout de six ans, je devrais me faire une raison. »

« Tu devrais surtout te raisonner à commencer tes devoirs ce soir, et ne pas attendre la fin de la semaine que le travail s'entasse comme d'habitude », lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Ron fit une grimace dans son dos et les suivit jusqu'aux cachots. En arrivant, Harry chercha Drago des yeux. Il n'était pas là, ni Crabe et Goyle d'ailleurs. Harry fronça les sourcils de frustration, il arrivait toujours dans les premiers d'habitude. Il se sentit soudain honteux. Harry Potter cherchait à voir Drago Malefoy. Il se sentit alors totalement ridicule, et suivit les autres élèves à l'intérieur de la salle.

Rogue était debout derrière son bureau, regardant d'un œil méprisant les élèves s'installer. Tous étaient déjà assis lorsque Drago, Crabe et Goyle arrivèrent.

« Excusez-nous Monsieur », dit Drago avant de s'asseoir au troisième rang à côté de Crabe.

Rogue ne releva pas et commença à inscrire au tableau les ingrédients de la potion de Ratatinage. Harry regarda pensivement Drago sortir ses affaires, deux rangs devant lui.

« C'est bizarre que Drago arrive en retard au cours de Rogue, non ? », ne put se retenir Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules en regardant vaguement le tableau.

« Il n'a pas dû voir le temps passer en maltraitant un Première Année. »

« Bien. Venez chercher vos ingrédients, et commencez tout de suite », dit Rogue en s'asseyant derrière son bureau sans lancer un regard aux élèves.

Harry se leva en même temps que tout le monde pour aller à la réserve d'ingrédients. Il décida de laisser de côté le comportement étrange de Drago, et de se concentrer sur sa potion. Il revint s'asseoir avec Ron et commença à lire les instructions. Il releva la tête pour regarder le tableau, mais devant le tableau se trouvait Drago. Il discutait avec Rogue, le dos tourné vers Harry. Il se retourna pour retourner à sa place, et fixa Harry, le visage toujours aussi neutre. Harry soutint son regard, essayant de garder l'air aussi indifférent que le sien.

« Je comprends pas, il faut tourner quatre fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avant ou après avoir ajouté les foies de rat ? », demanda Ron. « Hein, Harry ? Harry ? »

Ron secoua le bras d'Harry, celui-ci tourna la tête vers Ron l'air un peu hébété puis retourna la tête vers Drago qui s'était rassis sur son tabouret. Il regarda alors ses propres foies de rat à moitié hachés, essayant de se rappeler où il en était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Ron en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Rien », répondit précipitamment Harry. « J'étais dans mes pensées. Je crois qu'il faut tourner avant d'ajouter les foies de rat. »

Ron parut satisfait de la réponse et commença à tourner le contenu de son chaudron. Harry fixa encore ses foies de rat, souffla un grand coup et reprit de les hacher.

« Je vais voir Hedwige à la volière, à plus tard », dit Harry à Ron et Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil dans la Salle Commune.

Il sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendit le Grand Escalier. Il traversa le Hall, et sortit dehors. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, le vent était froid. Il ne prit pas le chemin de la volière, mais descendit le parc. Il regarda la cabane de Hagrid, la fumée sortir du conduit de cheminée. Il frappa à la porte imposante, entendit les aboiements de Croquedur, le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol et de lourds pas sur le plancher. Hagrid lui ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres en l'apercevant.

« Je suis content que tu viennes me voir Harry. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Non, je… J'avais besoin de parler à un ami. Un ami qui ne me jugera pas », répondit Harry embarrassé.

Hagrid parut interloqué, mais le laissa entrer. Harry enleva sa cape, et s'assit sur une des grandes chaises d'Hagrid.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Hagrid l'air inquiet, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'Harry.

Harry regarda le sol. Hagrid n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour en parler, pour comprendre. Et puis, une fois qu'il en parlerait, ça rendrait la chose beaucoup plus réelle. Cette sensation ne se reproduira peut-être plus jamais. Il exagérait, il en faisait tout une histoire. Harry se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et regarda Hagrid. Hagrid avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter, il fixait Harry comme s'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

« Je vais bien Hagrid. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air et de me détendre après cette première journée de cours. C'était plutôt intense », tenta de sourire Harry.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? Tu t'es disputé avec Ron et Hermione ? », demanda Hagrid, avec le même air inquiet.

« Non, tout va bien. Je vous assure », le rassura Harry.

Hagrid ne semblait pas le croire, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Harry se sentit mal, et se leva.

« Je vais y aller, il va bientôt faire nuit. Bonne soirée Hagrid. »

Et il sortit dans l'air frais de la fin d'été. Il marcha vite, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait aller. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'en parlerait à personne, c'était inutile. L'impression que son cœur se soit arrêté lorsque Drago l'avait regardé pendant le cours de Rogue, c'était un pur hasard. Et puis, ça ne regardait absolument personne. Harry s'arrêta dans le parc, et regarda le château. Cette histoire était terminée, il devait arrêter de faire une montagne de rien. Harry reprit sa marche d'un pas décidé.

« Je meurs de faim, on pourrait entendre mon estomac à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle ! », lança Ron en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

« Tu es un estomac sur pattes Ron », soupira Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry s'assit en face d'eux, et commença à remplir son assiette de Pancakes.

« Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué », s'inquiéta Hermione en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit », répondit Harry en se concentrant sur son assiette.

Hermione le regarda encore quelques secondes puis fut distraite par l'arrivée du courrier. Harry releva alors la tête et regarda la table des Serpentards, Drago n'y était pas. Il se détendit et écouta Hermione énoncer les titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa décision de chasser l'épisode de la veille de son esprit s'était révélée être un échec. Il avait passé la nuit à chercher toutes les interprétations possibles au comportement de Drago, et à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en croisant son regard. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'à chaque fois qu'il y pensait : c'était ridicule, inutile et un pur hasard.

« Rien de très intéressant tout ça », dit Hermione en posant son journal.

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je me demande même pourquoi tu restes abonnée à ce journal », ajouta-t-il.

« Par pure curiosité. Je préfère apprendre les nouvelles moi-même plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry sourit.

« On commence par Enchantements ce matin », dit Harry en se levant en même temps que les deux autres.

« Génial, je n'avais pas encore assez de travail en retard », dit Ron d'un air maussade.

« Je t'avais prévenue », lui lança Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Escalier. Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'entrée des cachots, au cas où Drago en sortirait. Il bouscula alors quelqu'un, ne regardant pas où il allait.

« Désolé », s'excusa automatiquement Harry.

Il leva alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Goyle. Le voir de si près était assez perturbant, il recula d'un pas.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? », grogna Goyle en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Tu es tellement large que tu prends tout le hall Goyle, je n'ai pas pu t'éviter. Tu devrais mieux ranger ta graisse », lança Harry en contournant Goyle pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione en bas de l'escalier.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Potter », le menaça Goyle en s'approchant de lui.

« Goyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard, dépêche-toi. »

Goyle se retourna vers Malefoy qui venait de sortir des cachots avec Crabbe, il le regarda quelques secondes d'un air stupide et ouvra la bouche pour protester.

« J'ai dit tout de suite, Goyle », insista Malefoy d'un regard froid.

Harry fixait Drago, la respiration haletante. Goyle lui lança un dernier regard noir et suivit Drago et Crabbe vers la Grande Salle. Harry suivit Drago du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue. Pas un regard, rien.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu viens ? », l'appela Hermione au bas de l'escalier.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, regarda dans le vide quelques secondes puis se ressaisit et les rejoint.

« Tu as l'air perturbé Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? », s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Oui, je t'assure que ça va. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mal dormi », répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, et rejoignirent la salle du professeur Flitwick. Harry se sentait vide. Il avait eu raison, ce n'était rien que de la paranoïa. Il se sentit tout à coup rassuré, détendu. Il sourit même tout seul, en s'installant à sa place à côté d'Hermione.

« Je trouve ça étrange », dit Hermione l'air songeuse en s'asseyant.

« De quoi tu parles ? », questionna Harry.

« Malefoy, d'habitude il ne rate pas une occasion de nous provoquer. Or tout à l'heure il nous totalement ignorés ! », chuchota Hermione lorsque Flitwick commença son cours. « Tu te ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? »

Un malaise envahit alors Harry, il déglutit et lança un regard furtif vers Hermione qui le regardait avec insistance, avant de faire mine de s'intéresser au cours.

« Non, je ne trouve pas ça étrange non. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de lune éclairait son lit par la fente des rideaux. Il s'assit dans le noir et se frotta les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Harry était tiraillé par les regards ambiguës de Drago, qu'il redoutait chaque repas dans la Grande Salle, chaque cours commun avec les Serpentards. Mais surtout, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à en parler à ses amis. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'Hermione lui tendait la perche, mais il préférait changer de sujet ou fuir en inventant une excuse. Drago lui inspirait un malaise grandissant, une sensation plus forte que lui-même l'envahissait lorsqu'il le croisait ou que l'on parlait de lui. Harry réfléchissait souvent s'il n'avait pas déjà ressentit ce genre de chose dans les années antérieures, mais il se disait qu'un sentiment pareil, il s'en souviendrait. Il avait même envisagé d'aller voir Drago pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais il ne s'imaginait sincèrement pas s'avancer vers Drago Malefoy et lui demander « pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ? ». De plus, étant dans tous ses états juste en l'apercevant, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état il serait s'il devait s'adresser à lui.

Harry regarda le parc qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre entre les rideaux de son lit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer, Hermione », lança Harry d'un air exaspéré en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'abandonnant dans le hall.

Ne supportant plus les questions sur les raisons de son manque de sommeil quotidien, Harry s'était une nouvelle fois esquivé pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Il se stoppa au premier étage, en proie à un nouveau cas de conscience. Il s'éloignait de ses amis, c'était indéniable. Il se retourna et fixa l'escalier qu'il venait de monter. Il devrait leur en parler, ou au moins en parler à Hermione. Elle comprendrait, peut-être même l'aiderait-elle. Ces questions étaient tellement récurrentes ces dernières semaines qu'elles le fatiguaient, presque autant que ses courtes nuits.

« Tu t'es perdu, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna en sursaut, et fut pétrifié par la vision de Drago Malefoy au milieu du couloir. Seul, un sourire en coin, il s'approcha.

« Harry Potter sans sa bande de fidèles amis, c'est rare », ajouta Drago sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Harry déglutit, il essaya de rassembler son esprit pour garder une certaine contenance. Les yeux froids de Drago lui glaçaient le sang, et lui faisaient monter le rouge aux joues. Cette sensation plutôt contradictoire était désagréable. Il se sentait totalement ridicule planté là sans bouger, les bras ballants. Drago se tenait maintenant devant lui. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il fronçait les sourcils devant son manque de réaction.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? », dit alors Drago dans un chuchotement, rapprochant son visage de celui d'Harry.

Harry essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé lors de ses nuits d'insomnies pour mettre Drago au pied du mur. Mais tout était confus, il était vraisemblablement tétanisé. Drago recula alors d'un pas, le dévisagea une dernière fois, eu un rictus puis fit demi-tour et traversa le couloir en sens inverse d'un pas décontracté.

« Putain », murmura Harry en suivant Drago du regard.

Il resta planté dans le couloir du premier étage une petite minute, l'esprit embué. Puis il fit demi-tour, monta rapidement quelques étages, traversa quelques couloirs puis entra dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, il n'était pas capable d'affronter ça tout seul. Il rejoint la table habituelle d'Hermione, et s'assit en face de son amie, le souffle court. Hermione releva la tête de son parchemin et lui lança un regard surpris.

« Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant », dit Harry d'un ton brusque. « S'il te plaît », ajouta-t-il.

Hermione l'observa sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle rangea sa plume, son encrier et son parchemin dans son sac avant de se lever.

« Allons-y », dit-elle en indiquant à Harry de la suivre d'un signe de tête.

Ils descendirent plusieurs étages en silence, et sortirent dans la fraîcheur automnale. Harry était noué par l'angoisse, mais décidé. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'aux rives du lac. Elle s'assit soudain sur une pierre et le regarda.

« Je t'en prie, Harry. »

Harry la dévisagea, prit au dépourvu. Il n'était alors plus décidé du tout.

« Harry, je t'en prie », insista Hermione pour l'encourager.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer », soupira Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il contempla l'étendue d'eau devant eux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il se passe quelque chose en moi que je ne comprends pas. Je… Enfin, tu vois. Des sentiments. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui hocha la tête, les yeux tournés vers le lac.

« Continue », l'encouragea-t-elle.

Harry se détendit, il reprit une profonde inspiration d'air frais.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je ressens ces sentiments pour cette personne. Ils ne sont pas si étranges en soi. Enfin, il me semble. »

« Des sentiments amoureux ? »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Hermione, le rouge aux joues.

« Non. Bien sûr que non », répondit-il précipitamment.

Hermione l'observa longuement, haussant un sourcil.

« Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques de quoi tu as honte. »

Harry devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta silencieux un moment.

« C'est… Hermione, c'est… C'est un garçon ! », avoua-t-il, d'une voix un peu trop forte à son goût.

Il regarda Hermione, une once de panique dans le regard. Elle le regarda, le visage neutre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne put dissimuler un sourire.

« Oh Harry, c'était donc ça ? Tu nous évites et tu ne dors plus la nuit parce que tu es tombé amoureux d'un garçon ? », demanda Hermione riant à moitié.

Le peu d'ego qu'il restait à Harry se dégonfla comme un ballon. Il dévisagea Hermione, choqué. Il était terriblement vexé, comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi ? Comme s'il était ridicule de se rendre malade pour quelque chose d'aussi bête, banal, normal.

« Oui, Hermione. Oui, j'ai été particulièrement perturbé d'avoir des sentiments pour un garçon, », répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione arrêta de rire immédiatement, et prit un air désolé.

« Harry, ne le prend pas mal. C'est que j'imaginais quelque chose de réellement tragique, tu semblais tellement mal ! »

« Ça me semble assez tragique comme ça », dit Harry tout aussi sèchement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente de son erreur. Elle lui prit le bras, comme pour le consoler.

« Ce n'est pas une tragédie Harry, je t'assure. Et si tu me disais qui était ce garçon ? », demanda-t-elle pour se racheter.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua une nouvelle fois, l'image de Drago seul dans le couloir lui revenant en tête. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et se leva, faisant nerveusement les cent pas devant elle.

« Tu as raison Hermione, le fait que je ressente quelque chose pour un garçon n'est pas une tragédie. Le fait que ce soit Drago Malefoy, ça, ça l'est. »

Harry sortit du cours de Métamorphose derrière Ron et Hermione, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux.

« Et c'est parti, un cours bien dangereux comme on les aime avec Hagrid ! », ironisa Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

« Hagrid ? Je croyais qu'on avait Divination ! »

« Non Harry, on a bien Soins aux Créatures Magiques », répondit Hermione d'un air las. « Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes insomnies, tu es toujours ailleurs. »

Harry ne releva pas, malgré le regard désormais éloquent d'Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas mes affaires, je vous rejoins là-bas. »

Il se dépêcha de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. Après avoir parcouru trois couloirs déserts, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui, tous sens en alerte. Il réalisa alors que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques était un cours commun avec les Serpentards, Drago devait déjà être dans le parc et n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans cette partie du château. Il calma sa respiration et reprit sa marche, en accélérant le pas. Depuis que Drago l'avait abordé quelques jours auparavant, Harry s'attendait à le voir apparaître à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul. En montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, il rougit encore de sa paranoïa.

Il repensa à Hermione et à ses remarques pleines de sous-entendus, aux regards appuyés qu'elle lui lançait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Si elle n'avait pas parût très surprise lorsqu'il lui avait confié avoir des sentiments pour un garçon, elle était restée béat d'étonnement lorsqu'elle avait appris qui était le concerné. « Harry, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais arrêter de penser à lui. Tout le monde sait que Malefoy est foncièrement mauvais ». Avait-elle dit après qu'il lui eût expliqué comment tout cela avait commencé. Harry ricana tout seul alors qu'il arrivait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Comme s'il avait le choix, comme s'il avait envisagé un seul instant la possibilité d'une relation. Il monta dans son dortoir, chercha son livre un petit moment puis redescendit rapidement. Le problème, c'était qu'Harry était incapable de garder ses pensées éloignées de Drago plus de dix minutes. Et les regards accusateurs d'Hermione n'y changeaient rien.

Harry sortit dehors, le vent le décoiffant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il aperçut un groupe d'élèves près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il descendit, fixant le groupe, cherchant Drago du regard. Il le vit un peu à l'écart, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Le cœur d'Harry se comprima quand il réalisa que Drago avait tourné son visage vers lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour garder son calme, et tourna son regard vers le lac à sa gauche. Il arriva près de la cabane, et rejoignit Ron et Hermione près d'Hagrid.

«Bonjour Hagrid. Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié mon livre. »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, nous n'avions pas encore commencé », lui répondit Hagrid avec un sourire avant de demander le silence.

Hagrid commença son cours avec entrain. Harry sentait les regards furtifs d'Hermione tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Hagrid. Il savait pourquoi elle l'observait autant, c'était le premier cours commun avec les Serpentards depuis qu'Harry lui avait parlé, elle voulait surveiller son comportement lorsque Drago était dans les parages. Hagrid les répartit alors en groupe, il leur apporta à chacun une petite bête poilue dont on ne pouvait apercevoir la tête, et les chargea de trouver ce qu'elle mangeait. Après avoir distribué les bêtes à poils, Hagrid s'approcha discrètement (enfin, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait) d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry leva la tête vers lui, et aperçut l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Ça va, Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme », demanda Hagrid.

Harry soupira d'exaspération et s'adressa à Hagrid et Hermione, qui le fixait depuis quelques temps.

« Ça suffit. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Le jour où vous aurez une véritable raison de vous inquiéter, je vous tiendrais au courant, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

Il détourna rageusement la tête de ses deux amis et croisa les yeux de Drago, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui lorsqu'il l'avait entendu élever la voix. Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler et baissa les yeux sur la boule de poils noire qui tournait en rond sur la pelouse. Hagrid fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

« Très bien », lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Harry soupira encore une fois, et releva les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier l'observait toujours, mais avec un léger sourire cette fois. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la voix de Ron lui semblait très loin.

« Je savais que tu en faisais trop Hermione, Harry va très bien. Des insomnies, ça arrive à tout le monde, inutile d'en faire un drame ! »

« N'en rajoute pas, Ron », dit Hermione de mauvaise humeur. « Harry ! », chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Harry détacha alors son regard de Drago, qui était retourné à sa conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle depuis quelques secondes.

« Oui ? », répondit-il évasivement.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, et fut submergé par un sentiment de honte face à son regard noir.

« On avait dit non, Harry », dit-elle entre les dents.

Harry fit mine de s'intéresser à la petite bête devant eux, l'air innocent. Ron avait relevé la tête et les regarda tour à tour, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir d'une ancienne discussion.

« Non ? », demanda-t-il.

« Exactement », répondit Hermione sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Je crois que ça suffit, Hermione », dit Harry d'une voix un peu crispée.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, et n'ajouta rien de toute l'heure. La culpabilité d'Harry face à ce qu'il ressentait était suffisante, il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione pour le lui rappeler. A la fin de l'heure, il se dépêcha de se lever de la pelouse pour ne pas croiser Drago. Et accessoirement ne plus avoir à subir les regards blessés d'Hagrid et le silence vexé d'Hermione. Il avait déjà quitté le groupe quand il fut rejoint par Ron.

« Je comprends que tu cherches à éviter Hermione, mais moi ? », dit Ron d'un ton plein d'incompréhension.

« Désolé, l'ambiance était vraiment trop étouffante », répondit Harry sans ralentir.

Il fut alors bousculé par quelqu'un qui passa devant lui. Le ventre d'Harry se noua lorsque Drago se tourna vers lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? », lança-t-il en dévisageant Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement. Drago ricana et se retourna vers le château, accélérant le pas. Ron suivit Drago du regard puis regarda Harry. Ce dernier fixait Drago, les joues rouges. Ron hocha la tête, l'air passablement mal à l'aise.

« D'accord. D'accord, c'est pas grave. Aller, viens. Viens Harry », dit Ron en le tirant par la manche.

Harry se dégagea alors violemment de Ron et monta très rapidement la pente du parc, Ron sur ses talons.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends-moi, Harry ! »

« Ron, s'il te plaît. C'est assez dur comme ça, n'en rajoutez pas », dit Harry d'un ton dur sans se retourner.

Ron s'arrêta net, et regarda Harry monter les marches du château. Il soupira, se sentant tout à fait impuissant. Harry grimpa les marches du Grand Escalier rageusement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir et oublier les complications qu'il était capable de se créer lui-même.

« Potter, ramène-toi ici tout de suite ! », entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et aperçut Drago au bas des marches, les bras croisés, le visage neutre. Harry sentit une vague d'exaspération et de colère l'envahir. Il se retourna et dévisagea longuement Drago.

« C'est quoi ton… », commença Drago.

« Toi », l'interrompit Harry. « C'est toi mon problème. »

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la surprise dans le regard de Drago lui donna envie de partir en courant. La façon dont Drago s'adossa à la rambarde de l'escalier lui rendit les mains moites. Il essaya de garder une posture détendue, ce qui n'était réellement pas évident.

« Tu parles maintenant ? », dit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Harry déglutit, essayant de garder le peu d'assurance que la colère lui avait donné.

« J'ai toujours su parler, Malefoy. Tu l'as peut-être oublié un peu vite. »

Drago esquissa un sourire et ne cilla pas en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'abruti Potter. »

Il commença alors à monter les marches. Harry eut envie de reculer au fur et à mesure, mais il resta crispé au milieu de l'escalier.

« Inutile de rougir autant », s'amusa Drago.

Le choc fut le même que s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Harry voulu mourir tellement il avait honte. Il monta alors les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Drago.

« Potter ! Putain, j'y crois pas ! Potter ! », criait Malefoy au milieu de l'escalier.

Harry reprit son souffle, assis sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses paumes. Il se redressa, le regard dans le vide. Il réalisa lentement ce que sa fuite impliquait. La panique monta en lui, et il se reprit la tête entre les mains. Il gémit de honte, voulant disparaître cent mètres sous terre. Ses rougissements intempestifs et sa fuite ne pouvaient que confirmer les doutes de Drago. Il allait devenir la risée de Poudlard après que Drago ait vanté ses exploits de séducteur à qui voulait l'entendre. Il était fini, foutu. Il entendit alors la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, et il redressa brusquement la tête. Ron entra, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry il s'arrêta net.

« Excuse-moi », dit Ron d'un air mauvais en faisant demi-tour.

Harry le fixa, ne sachant réellement que faire. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se leva de son lit.

« Ron, arrête s'il te plaît. »

Ron s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il se tourna vers Harry, l'air indigné.

« Pardon ? Tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Toi ? », dit-il, la colère faisant rougir ses oreilles.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Il resta immobile face à la réaction de Ron, ne s'y attendant absolument pas.

« Tu fais des simagrées depuis des semaines, on doit se plier à chacune de tes sauts d'humeurs insupportables sans broncher, et tu te permets en plus de me dire d'arrêter ? Mais Harry, tu te prends pour qui, sincèrement ? », continua Ron de plus en plus furieux.

Harry recula d'un pas, l'air choqué. Il observa le visage de Ron et devina qu'il devait s'être contenu pendant longtemps, et qu'il explosait enfin. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était ce que Ron pensait de lui, qu'il était devenu à ce point invivable. Il reprit contenance après quelques secondes.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Ron ! Ni toi, ni Hermione ne pouvez comprendre ce que je traverse en ce moment ! »

« Quoi, tu parles de tes sentiments pour Malefoy ? Tu te montes la tête pour rien, Harry. Arrête de réagir comme si c'était la fin du monde, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui », répondit Ron exaspéré.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, une fois de plus. Il se sentit tout à fait ridicule, sa fierté en prenant encore un coup. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, regardant n'importe où sauf en direction de Ron.

« Oui, mais ça m'ait arrivé à moi. C'est la fin de mon monde, d'accord ? », dit-il enfin, après un long silence.

Ron soupira et vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Il regarda Harry avec un petit sourire compatissant.

« C'est pour ça, Harry. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul, que ton monde s'effondre ou pas. Hermione et moi, on est là. Et t'as besoin de nous, ne le nie pas. »

Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Ron, et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Allongé sur le lit, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Drago. Son cœur se crispa, et un malaise insupportable l'envahit.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens seul, où que je sois et quoi que je fasse », souffla-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules et regarda vaguement le sol.

« Drago sait », avoua Harry se cachant le visage des mains.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui, sans avoir l'air grandement surprit.

« En même temps, tu as tout fait pour qu'il le comprenne. Non ? »

Harry observa Ron entre ses doigts quelques secondes. Puis il se redressa brusquement, l'air incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Je ne sais pas Harry », répondit Ron en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Ton comportement porte réellement à confusion. Tu rougis dès qu'il est dans le coin, tu es totalement troublé. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur le matelas, gémissant de honte.

« Je suis foutu, Ron. Drago va se dépêcher de le raconter à tout le monde, ou du moins à tous les Serpentards. Autant dire que ma vie est finie », gémit Harry en attrapant un oreiller pour se cacher le visage.

« Il ne faut rien dramatiser. Ça m'étonnerait que Malefoy se vante de ce genre d'exploit », dit Ron en retirant l'oreiller du visage d'Harry.

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne sais pas. Je le sens comme ça, c'est tout. »

Harry grimaça face à l'argument peu convaincant de son ami. Ron se leva alors, s'étira et se tourna vers Harry.

« Aller viens, je meurs de faim. »

Harry se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il est hors de question que je descende dans la Grande Salle, Ron ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu.

« Tu comptes rester enfermé dans ce dortoir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, peut-être ? »

Harry grogna, se leva et alla s'adosser à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.

« Franchement Harry, tu vas devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de chose que l'on peut éviter toute sa vie », ajouta Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry fixa Ron qui était maintenant sur le pas de la porte, attendant qu'Harry se décide. Harry soupira et suivit malgré lui son ami, se disant qu'il valait mieux traverser le château accompagné plutôt que seul. Ils descendirent le Grand Escalier en silence, Harry étant tendu au possible. Il observait les personnes qu'ils croisaient, s'attendant à des regards moqueurs et des chuchotements. Mais personne ne sembla lui prêter attention, tous absorbés dans leurs conversations ou se dépêchant d'aller en cours. Ron avait peut-être raison, pensa Harry, attirer les garçons n'était peut-être pas quelque chose que Drago considérait comme une fierté. Harry fut relativement vexé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Drago avait peut-être tout simplement honte d'attirer Harry Potter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry tourna automatiquement la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Drago écoutait parler Pansy Parkinson, et ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'Harry entra. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione, sans quitter Drago des yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils face à son absence de réaction.

« Il pourrait se sentir un minimum concerné, tout de même », grommela-t-il en se servant de la purée.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui d'un air las.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? », demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Harry ne fit pas attention au ton d'Hermione, totalement concentré sur Drago qu'il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux.

« Drago sait. Et il fait l'indifférent », répondit-il sans même la regarder.

« Et alors ? C'est mieux comme ça, non ? », dit Hermione.

Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air passablement agacé.

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'est vexant, Hermione. Je ne vaux pas assez le coup pour le troubler, le perturber rien qu'un tout petit peu. Il continue de manger, de discuter, comme si le fait qu'Harry Potter soit attirer par lui n'était qu'une broutille. »

Hermione soupira et posa sa fourchette, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux d'un air très sérieux.

« L'indifférence est le pire des mépris, Harry. C'est de Malefoy dont on parle, d'accord ? Il te hait, il veut te blesser autant qu'il le peut. Il joue l'indifférent, mais bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. Comment il l'a appris, d'ailleurs ? »

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui riait maintenant aux éclats. Il grimaça d'agacement et raconta l'épisode dans le Grand Escalier. Hermione réfléchit un petit moment.

« Il ne l'a peut-être pas comprit, tu sais », dit-elle avant de reprendre sa fourchette.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'il ne le sache pas ? Ça crève les yeux, Hermione. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et se contenta de découper sa viande. Harry continuait lever de temps en temps les yeux vers Drago, se répétant intérieurement inlassablement « Regarde-moi ».

« Tu pourrais être discret, au moins », souffla Hermione en direction d'Harry, en éminçant ses feuilles de menthes.

Harry se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et continua de fixer Drago qui alla chercher un ingrédient dans l'armoire de Rogue pour sa potion.

« Tu es ridicule », siffla Hermione l'air visiblement agacée.

Harry pouvait sentir les ondes négatives d'Hermione, et décida à contre cœur de se concentrer sur sa potion. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait de capter l'attention de Drago, en vain. Son manque de réaction l'accablait au plus haut point, et ses tentatives pour que Drago daigne enfin s'intéresser à lui commençaient à irriter Hermione.

« Arrête de jouer l'amoureux transi, veux-tu ! », insista-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard noir puis tourna discrètement la tête vers la table à sa gauche, où Drago tournait lentement le contenu de son chaudron. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction positive, à des sentiments réciproques. C'était de Drago Malefoy dont on parlait, il en était toujours conscient. Et à chaque fois qu'Hermione laissait échapper cette idée, il lui riait franchement au nez. Et c'était ce qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, pourquoi cette fixation si il était conscient de la situation. Tout simplement parce que cette indifférence était une véritable torture. Drago avait totalement rayé Harry Potter de sa vie, en tant qu'ennemi ou en tant que simple être humain. Il l'ignorait magistralement, ses yeux ne se posaient plus sur lui, aucunes de ses remarques acerbes ne lui étaient destinées. Ron lui répétait qu'il ne pouvait que se réjouir de ne plus avoir à se faire insulter quotidiennement. Mais Harry aurait tout donné pour refaire partie de sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La cloche sonna, Harry rangea distraitement ses affaires, observant du coin de l'œil Drago. Lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier allait passer à côté de sa table pour sortir du cachot, son cœur s'accéléra et il réfléchit rapidement et anarchiquement. Il attendit que Drago soit à côté de lui, fit mine de regarder à l'intérieur de son sac et le bouscula violemment. Drago jura, reprit son équilibre et lança un regard haineux à Harry dont les joues prirent une couleur rouge vif. Harry s'accrocha au regard de Drago, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago eût une moue de mépris, et détourna les yeux. Hermione tira Harry un peu en arrière.

« Il va falloir que ça s'arrête, et vite », lui murmura-t-elle.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il jeta un regard furtif à Drago qui sortait du cachot, déglutit en sentant son cœur se serrer encore une fois et regarda Hermione dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

« Tu as raison, je vais devoir y mettre un terme », dit Harry avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il entendit vaguement Hermione protester derrière lui et sortit d'un pas décidé. Il vit à peine Ron l'attendre à la sortie du cachot et l'entendit à peine l'appeler, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Les yeux fixés sur Drago qui marchait quelques mètres devant lui, il eût soudain la bouche extrêmement sèche. Ce fut d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée qu'il appela Drago, avec la sensation que son cœur cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent, surpris, et jetèrent un regard à Drago qui ne ralentit pas son pas. Harry appela plus fort, et il s'arrêta enfin, ne pouvant l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy », dit Harry d'une voix forte pour se donner contenance en le rattrapant.

Drago se retourna lentement, comme lassé et haussa un sourcil face à Harry.

« Mais j'ai rien à te dire, Potter », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry sentit le feu à ses joues et ses mains se faire de plus en plus moites. Drago se retourna et reprit sa marche, faisant signe de la main à ses amis de le suivre. Harry le suivit, n'acceptant pas de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. Il tira Drago par la manche, s'attirant les regards menaçants de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que je te parle », insista Harry.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il se retrouva tellement près de lui lorsque Drago se tourna vers lui qu'il recula d'un pas.

« Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te parler, ou de t'entendre me parler. C'est compris ? », cracha Drago, la colère lui rosissant les joues.

« Mais… », commença Harry, une boule dans la gorge.

Drago rapprocha vivement son visage de celui d'Harry, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. Mais quoi que ce soit, soit sûr que tu ne l'auras pas. Ne t'approche plus de moi, Potter », murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant de se reculer aussi rapidement qu'il s'était rapproché.

Drago se retourna, poussa Crabbe et Goyle devant lui pour les faire avancer et partit d'un pas rapide. Harry resta au milieu du couloir, déboussolé. Il suivit des yeux Drago tourner à l'angle du couloir, et commença à reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione. Ils l'observèrent quelques secondes en silence.

« Alors ? », demanda doucement Hermione tandis que Ron posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de soutien.

Harry se racla la gorge et commença à avancer, suivit par ses amis.

« Il sait, c'est indéniable. Et… Je crois que je le dégoûte. »

Hermione prit un air désolé et Ron se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? », demanda Hermione.

Harry leur raconta la colère de Drago. Ils traversaient le hall et se dirigeaient vers le parc lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Et si cette réaction trahissait le malaise d'une attirance réciproque ? », proposa Hermione, pensive.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira d'exaspération.

« Hermione, je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« J'attends tes arguments, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible », insista Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient le parc.

« Drago Malefoy, Hermione. Remettons les choses à leurs places, tu veux bien ? », dit Ron d'un air impatient. « Je pense qu'on devrait plutôt trouver une solution pour qu'Harry se sorte Malefoy de la tête. Inutile de perdre notre temps à débattre pour savoir si Malefoy est attiré par Harry ou pas. La réponse est claire, nette, et évidente. »

« Je ne vois pas l'évidence de la chose », dit Hermione, un peu offensée.

« Drago me déteste. Enfin, me détestait. Maintenant je l'écœure, ce qui me paraît encore pire », se lamenta Harry.

« Je trouve cette conclusion un peu hâtive, si tu veux mon avis. Et je te rappelle que tu le détestais aussi, il y a quelques semaines. Cela ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui », dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, non loin du lac.

Harry rougit violemment à l'entente de la dernière phrase d'Hermione, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Hermione », dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione ne releva pas et sortit quelques livres de son sac.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il est aussi mal à l'aise que tu l'as été au début. »

« D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, son comportement était ambigüe au départ. Non ? C'est pour ça que tu as craqué, il me semble. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il joue la jeune fille effarouchée tout à coup ? », raisonna Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, la tête sur les paumes, le regard perdu vers le lac.

« Il n'était pas si ambigüe que ça. Il me regardait différemment, c'est tout », répondit Harry, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il se souvint du regard de Drago.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et soupira d'aise en sentant quelques timides rayons de soleils sur son visage.

« Il t'a regardé », dit Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Harry releva précipitamment la tête de son bol de porridge, et chercha rapidement Drago des yeux. Lorsqu'il le trouva, Drago se servait un verre de jus de citrouille en baillant.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qu'il a regardé Ron », dit Hermione d'une voix lasse. « Tu le fixes depuis qu'on est arrivés, il a dû le remarquer », ajouta-t-elle face à l'expression horrifiée de Ron.

Harry soupira et posa sa cuillère. Il appréciait le fervent soutien de ses amis, surtout celui de Ron qui s'était mis à analyser chacun des mouvements de Drago. Même Hermione avait cessé de lui faire des remarques cinglantes, et s'adonnait parfois à interpréter le comportement de Drago avec Ron. Mais Harry trouvait qu'ils tournaient en rond, cela ne menait à rien. Drago n'avait rien changé dans son comportement, dans ses habitudes. Et surtout, il ignorait toujours aussi superbement Harry. Tout cela le rendait las, et malgré le fait que son cœur fasse toujours autant de bonds lorsqu'il apercevait Drago, il pensait sérieusement à laisser toute cette histoire de côté.

Ils se levèrent de la table des Gryffondors quelques minutes après. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, Harry se retourna et lança un regard vers Drago. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte, et la détourna brusquement en s'apercevant qu'Harry le regardait. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rejoint Ron et Hermione dans le hall. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait, cela n'avancerait jamais. Drago était fermement décidé pour, en tout cas.

« Et si tu lui écrivais une lettre ? », s'exclama Ron comme s'il venait de trouver l'idée du siècle.

« Sérieusement, Ron. Tu me vois écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée ? », répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur. « Je laisse tomber, ça ne rime plus à rien. »

Ron et Hermione détournèrent les yeux de la cheminée de la salle commune et jetèrent un regard surpris à Harry.

« Tu abandonnes ? », demanda Hermione en prenant un air très sérieux.

Harry sentit l'exaspération l'envahir ainsi que l'agacement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'enfonça plus dans son fauteuil.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu commencer quoi que ce soit, en vérité. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on recherche. Je voulais simplement que Drago sache, pour clarifier les choses. Drago sait. Je n'ai jamais attendu quelque chose de plus en retour. A part peut-être autre chose que de l'indifférence, je dois l'avouer. Mais apparemment il en a décidé autrement. Arrêtons d'être ridicule, je passe à autre chose. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione prit la parole avant lui.

« D'habitude, on jette l'éponge lorsque l'on est sûr que ce n'est pas réciproque Harry. Or Drago t'évite soigneusement parce que tu le mets mal à l'aise. C'est qu'il essaie de refouler quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr qu'il est mal à l'aise, Hermione. On évite toujours une personne que l'on attire lorsque ce n'est pas réciproque. Et c'est tellement peu réciproque que je le dégoûte. Je ne m'acharnerais pas davantage. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Essaie une nouvelle confrontation », lâcha soudainement Ron.

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu m'as écouté, Ron ? », demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« Oui. Et je te dis de le confronter à la situation. Une seule et dernière fois. S'il réagit toujours aussi négativement, on t'aidera à trouver un autre beau garçon », répondit Ron en souriant.

Harry eut un rictus.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé de garçon, Ron », dit-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Malefoy est un garçon, Harry. Je suis navré de te l'apprendre », dit Ron feignant l'innocence.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas pareil », répondit précipitamment Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », interrompit Hermione. « Je pense que Ron a raison, tente le tout pour le tout avant de t'avouer vaincu. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, pensif.

« Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre », soupira-t-il finalement.

« Tu devrais attendre qu'il soit seul », souffla Hermione à Harry.

Harry resta quelques instants de plus dans ses pensées, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hermione lui avait parlé. Il lui lança un regard vague, bercé par les paroles de Binns.

« Malefoy », chuchota Hermione d'un air courroucé. « Tu devrais lui parler lorsqu'il est seul. »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et bailla.

« Il n'est jamais seul », murmura-il enfin.

« Il doit bien être seul à un moment ou à un autre », chuchota Hermione, toujours aussi agacée. « C'est un être humain, il ne vit pas en troupeau à ce que je sache. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et se frotta les yeux.

« Je l'ai croisé seul dans un couloir une fois. Il voulait me provoquer, qu'on se chamaille une fois de plus. Mais j'étais tellement tétanisé que je n'ai pas pu dire un mot. Pathétique… », grimaça Harry.

« C'était quel couloir ? », demanda Hermione en essayant de suivre le cours et d'écouter Harry en même temps.

« Le premier étage », soupira Harry.

« Dans ce cas tu devrais y passer plus souvent, on ne sait jamais. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'avachit une nouvelle fois sur sa table. A la sonnerie, Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé en rangeant ses affaires. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il en prenant son sac.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle.

« Premier étage », lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry se sentit las, mais ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer le conseil, ou plutôt l'ordre d'Hermione. Il sortit derrière Neville et tourna à gauche pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier. Lorsqu'il descendit les deux étages, son cœur s'accéléra. Et s'il était vraiment là ? Il s'arrêta au bas des marches avant d'entrer dans le couloir, sentant la panique l'envahir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était vide. Harry fut soulagé, il passa une main sur son visage en soufflant doucement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de descendre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, et s'arrêta net en apercevant une silhouette au bout du couloir. Drago s'était stoppé aussi lorsqu'il avait reconnu Harry.

« C'est pas vrai… », murmura Harry, sans quitter Drago des yeux.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et s'engagea dans le couloir. Drago le regarda d'un air méfiant mais ne bougea pas. Harry déglutit et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Drago. Lorsqu'il fut au milieu du couloir, Drago pivota soudain et fit demi-tour. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Il accéléra le pas.

« Drago, tu m'écouteras que tu le veuilles ou non ! », cria-t-il soudain.

« Je ne pense pas, non », répondit Drago sans se retourner.

Harry accéléra encore un peu plus, mais Drago allait bientôt rejoindre un couloir très fréquenté à cette heure-ci.

« C'est pas de ma faute », lâcha désespérément Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Drago parcouru encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter aussi. Il se retourna, l'air vraisemblablement énervé.

« C'est de la mienne, peut-être ? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Harry.

Harry se sentit soudain pathétique et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« C'est peut-être de la tienne, oui », répondit-il feintant l'assurance.

Drago était maintenant juste devant lui, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour que ça arrive », dit Drago exaspéré.

« Tu crois que je l'ai recherché, moi, peut-être ? », s'exclama Harry, irrité.

« J'en sais rien. En tout cas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches absolument à me faire partager tes… Tes… Trucs bizarres. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je croyais avoir été assez clair », dit Drago en lui lançant un regard plein de mépris, ses joues se teintant malgré tout de rouge.

Harry regarda partout, sauf en direction de Drago. Un malaise emplit l'atmosphère, il lui semblait qu'il manquait d'air.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était… », commença Harry, cherchant ses mots.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago, qui le regardait d'un air neutre. Le même regard qu'Harry avait croisé le jour de la rentrée. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et il déglutit. Il ne quitta pas Drago des yeux et avança d'un pas, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Drago détourna alors les yeux, se racla la gorge et recula d'un pas.

« Oui, et bien… Salut », dit Drago rapidement avant de tourner les talons.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, planté au milieu du couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi il voulait se sortir Drago de la tête.

« Je te l'avais dit, Harry », dit Hermione d'un air satisfait.

« Rien n'est sûr, d'accord ? », sourit timidement Harry.

« Tu viens de dire que son comportement traduisait l'exact contraire de ce qu'il disait, non ? », demanda Ron en trébuchant légèrement sur une pierre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Oui. Mais je me fais peut-être des idées. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas… », répondit Harry, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, après avoir croisé Drago au premier étage, Harry était sûr et certain que Drago avait ressenti un malaise similaire au sien. C'était euphorique qu'il s'était assis entre Ron et Hermione et qu'il avait commencé à décrire le comportement de Drago. Mais plus il avançait dans son récit, moins il avait foi en ce qu'il racontait. Une fois l'excitation descendue, il réalisait peu à peu que ce comportement pouvait traduire divers sentiments, et pas forcément une attirance.

« Je me plante totalement », déclara soudainement Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement dans le parc.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, surpris.

« C'était du dégoût. Ce qu'il ressent pour moi depuis le début. Je suis pitoyable », se lamenta Harry, son cœur s'accélérant de désespoir.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le bras, inquiète.

« Mais non, Harry. Lorsque l'on aime, on doute de tout. C'est normal que tu te poses tant de questions. Je pense que tu devrais rester sur ta première impression. »

Harry la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est de votre faute », lâcha-t-il en se dégageant d'Hermione. « Vous me faites douter, alors qu'il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir. C'est vous qui êtes pitoyables, à me bourrer le crâne avec vos espoirs. Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Après un dernier regard méfiant, il fit demi-tour et remonta le parc qu'il venait de descendre. Il entendit les balbutiements d'Hermione et l'insulte de Ron concernant une soi-disant bipolarité qu'Harry devrait soigner, mais il continua de remonter la pente d'un pied ferme. Il se sentait pathétique d'avoir espéré, d'avoir imaginé que Drago Malefoy pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, ensembles. Harry grimaça de honte à cette idée en montant les marches du perron du château. Il avait perdu son temps pendant des semaines, il aurait peut-être déjà oublié Drago à l'heure qu'il était s'il ne s'était pas accroché aux idées stupides de ses amis. Le regard innocent de Drago s'imposa alors soudainement dans sa tête, et il s'arrêta au milieu des marches du Grand Escalier. Le visage crispé, il aurait souhaité pouvoir crier sa rage. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais, son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort pour que cela puisse passer. Il fut pris d'un sentiment de panique, et porta sa main à son front. Il resta quelques instants encore sans bouger puis monta doucement les marches.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Harry. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Neville, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu, Neville », souffla Harry en tentant un sourire.

« J'ai croisé Ron et Hermione dans le parc en revenant des serres de botanique, ils allaient voir Hagrid. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de repos, je vais profiter de l'après-midi de libre pour dormir un peu », inventa Harry, qui songea alors que c'était ce qu'il devrait en effet faire.

« Oui, tu es très pâle », s'inquiéta Neville. « Je devrais peut-être t'accompagner jusqu'au dortoir. »

Harry acquiesça, et suivit Neville dans les étages qu'il restait pour atteindre la tour des Gryffondors. Il entra à sa suite dans la salle commune.

« Merci Neville, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je vais monter seul au dortoir », sourit Harry.

« C'était rien, Harry. Repose-toi bien », répondit Neville avant de poser son sac sur une table et de sortir quelques livres.

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, il s'arrêta sur la première marche et se retourna pour observer Neville faire ses devoirs. Il poussa un soupir nostalgique, pensant à l'époque insouciante où sa seule préoccupation était de terminer ses devoirs à temps. Il monta l'escalier, le cœur lourd.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Il se redressa brusquement, mais constata que le dortoir était encore vide. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et se leva péniblement pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il déduit qu'il devait être l'heure du dîner, ou du moins il l'espérait en entendant son ventre grogner. Il tenta d'arranger ses vêtements fripés par sa sieste, et descendit du dortoir.

Quelques élèves étaient en train de travailler dans la Salle Commune, mais il n'aperçut pas Ron et Hermione. Il leur en voulait toujours, quelques heures de sommeil n'arrangeaient rien. Mais il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'amis, de soutien, pour travailler sur son obsession pour Drago. Il sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers le Grand Escalier, réfléchissant à plusieurs choses à la fois. Notamment à comment se faire pardonner de Ron et Hermione, même si selon lui, c'était à eux de s'excuser. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une énième dispute. Il arriva rapidement devant la Grande Salle, il s'avança et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione au milieu de la table de Gryffondor, apparemment dans une conversation mouvementée. Il put aussi remarquer que Drago était assis au bout de la table de Serpentard, seul. Surpris, il réfléchit à cent à l'heure aux raisons qui pouvaient l'amener à dîner seul. Mais il se rendit compte que Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué sa présence, et qu'ils le fixaient d'un air interdit. Il entra alors dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers eux. Il s'assit en face de Ron et à côté d'Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on te laisse tranquille », attaqua Hermione en détournant les yeux d'Harry d'un air dédaigneux.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, se servant des pommes de terre.

« J'ai changé d'avis », répondit-il enfin.

Ron ne releva pas la tête, feignant une admiration incroyable pour le contenu de son assiette.

« Harry, tu te rends compte qu'il est plus facile d'être ton ennemi que ton ami ? », demanda Hermione, les lèvres pincées.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers Drago qui se levait pour quitter la Grande Salle. Il espéra inconsciemment que Drago lui lancerait un regard avant de sortir, mais il passa les portes sans se retourner. Harry reporta alors son attention sur Hermione, qui le fixait maintenant durement.

« De toute évidence, Hermione », répondit-il en prenant du pain.

Il observa alors Ron, qui était toujours très consciencieusement penché sur son assiette. Harry prit sa fourchette et piocha une pomme de terre dans l'assiette de Ron, qu'il mit dans sa bouche rapidement. Ron releva brusquement la tête, et regarda d'un air choqué Harry mâcher sa pomme de terre. Harry partit dans un fou rire face à la tête de Ron et Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement. Le fou rire fut très vite communicatif, et c'est satisfait qu'Harry termina son dîner.

« Drago dînait seul, ce soir », chuchota Ron en s'installant plus confortablement dans son lit.

Harry sentit son cœur se crisper, mais il ne releva pas la remarque et continua de mettre son pyjama. Ron attendit un instant avant d'insister.

« C'est bizarre, non ? Il a dû se disputer avec Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème », murmura précipitamment Harry, tentant de couvrir un ronflement de Seamus.

Ron haussa les sourcils, et se rassit sur le bord de son lit.

« Ecoute, au début je pensais vraiment que c'était une mauvaise idée. Enfin, tu vois… Que tu devais t'en débarrasser, de Malefoy. Qu'il allait utiliser tes sentiments pour te détruire psychologiquement. Mais il a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que toi, Harry. Tu ne devrais pas abandonner si près du but. »

Harry s'était installé sur son lit pendant que Ron parlait, il se rassit finalement et fixa Ron quelques secondes d'un air très sérieux après que celui-ci ait terminé. Il réfléchit à ce que Ron venait de dire, et pensa que c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait fini par être, détruit psychologiquement.

« Quel but ? », demanda-t-il alors.

Ron eut l'air surpris. Il haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais… Que vous soyez ensemble », dit-il en parlant si bas qu'Harry dût se pencher pour l'entendre.

Harry se redressa, un rictus sur le visage.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Ron ? Sérieusement, tu nous imagines ensembles ? Moi et Drago ? », se moqua Harry.

Ron parut interloqué et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Bien sûr. Depuis que je me suis fait à l'idée que tu étais amoureux de lui, je me suis fait à l'idée de vous voir ensembles un jour. »

« Je ne suis pas am… Non, laisse tomber », abandonna Harry.

Il regarda son ami, et sourit avant de regarder la lune à travers la fenêtre à côté de son lit.

« C'est étrange, moi je n'arrive pas à nous imaginer ensemble. Ça me paraît… Grotesque. »

« Il n'y a rien de grotesque à ça. Je t'assure », le rassura Ron d'un sourire compatissant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides finalement ? Tu fonces, ou tu laisses passer une belle occasion ? »

Harry souleva sa couverture et se glissa en-dessous, il garda le silence plusieurs minutes.

« Au fond de moi, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne pense pas pouvoir échapper à mes sentiments, c'est plus fort que moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire », déclara-t-il en fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. « Mais j'ai bien peur que tout soit voué à l'échec, Ron. Il ne voit rien d'autre en moi qu'un garçon bizarre qui est… Tombé amoureux de lui et qui essaie de l'attirer dans son monde bizarre. »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu penses vieux. Fais de beaux rêves », sourit Ron en se couchant à son tour.

« Bonne nuit, Ron. »

« Maintenant », souffla Ron en poussant Harry devant lui.

Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard paniqué avant d'avancer avec précaution vers Drago. Depuis quelques jours, Ron s'était donné comme mission d'encourager Harry envers et contre tout à aller vers Drago. Harry s'était montré plutôt réticent au début, voire même totalement exaspéré de l'engouement exagéré de son ami. Mais il devait avouer que l'enthousiasme de Ron était contagieux, et il avait décidé de suivre ses conseils autant que possible. De plus, Drago était généralement seul depuis quelques temps. Il semblait qu'il s'était réellement disputé avec Crabbe et Goyle, car ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Et de toute évidence, Drago avait préféré la solitude à la compagnie d'autres Serpentards. Il était donc sortit seul du cours de potion, et Ron s'était dépêché de pousser Harry à l'aborder.

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, Harry avait accéléré le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Drago.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Crabbe et Goyle ? », demanda-t-il innocemment, les joues rouges.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris. Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance et regarda droit devant lui d'un air hautain.

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, Potter. »

« Simple curiosité », répondit Harry, lui lançant un regard en coin.

Drago ne répondit pas, se dirigeant fermement vers le hall. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait ajouter.

« Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps, comme ça ? », lâcha finalement Drago, agacé.

« On avait pas terminé notre conversation, la dernière fois », répondit Harry, un peu précipitamment.

Drago se stoppa net, et se tourna vers Harry, l'air interdit. Alors qu'Harry tentait de rester indifférent, il sentit son cœur s'emporter lorsqu'il soutint le regard de Drago.

« Il n'y avait rien à ajouter », déclara Drago, se voulant menaçant.

« Pourtant, j'ai des tas de choses à ajouter », répondit Harry, ne cillant pas.

Drago détourna alors le regard et recula d'un pas. Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux. Il parût sur le point de partir mais il se tourna finalement vers Harry, et soupira.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? », dit-il en baissant les bras en signe de lassitude.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Drago l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« S'il te plaît. Il faut que tu me laisses tranquille, il le faut. Je sais que tu comprends pourquoi, alors n'insiste pas. »

Harry resta interdit, choqué du ton suppliant de Drago. Il ne bougea pas quand Drago s'éloigna de quelques pas à reculons, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne le suivait pas. Puis il se retourna et sortit des cachots d'un pas rapide.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Ron » déclara Harry d'un ton très sérieux en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque.

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Il va bientôt craquer, tu y es presque Harry ! », s'enthousiasma Ron.

Alors que l'enthousiasme d'Harry s'était refroidit depuis quelques jours, celui de Ron n'avait de cesse de croître. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, un malaise différent que celui qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines. Il se sentait comme un bourreau, torturant cruellement sa victime. Voir Drago le supplier lors de leur dernière conversation l'avait quelque peu traumatisé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour lui.

« Mais arrête, bon sang ! », s'emporta Harry alors que Ron le poussait pour le faire entrer dans la bibliothèque où ils avaient vu Drago y entrer. « C'est du harcèlement ce que l'on fait, là ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Allons bon, nous revoilà face à une crise de conscience d'Harry Potter », soupira-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé, et fixa d'un air choqué Ron pendant quelques secondes.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, d'être tiraillé par des sentiments anormaux comme ça. Et… », Harry s'interrompit face au rictus de Ron. « Quoi ? »

« Non mais, tu t'entends parler ? Sentiments anormaux. Sentiments anormaux, Harry. Les sentiments amoureux sont ce qu'il y a de plus normal chez les êtres humains ! », s'emporta Ron.

« Nous sommes deux garçons, Ron. Ce qui complique légèrement les choses, que tu le veuilles ou non », insista Harry, en faisant signe à Ron de parler moins fort. « Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi. »

Ron passa une main sur son visage, visiblement las.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est une discussion sans fin », raisonna Harry en lançant un nouveau regard dans la bibliothèque.

« Je te remercie. Maintenant, fais-moi une faveur en entrant dans cette bibliothèque pour t'asseoir à la table de Malefoy », souffla Ron en poussant Harry vers la bibliothèque.

« Il va quitter la bibliothèque dès qu'il s'apercevra que j'y serai entré ! », s'exaspéra Harry en se dégageant de Ron. « C'est stupide. »

« Très bien », s'irrita Ron. « Très bien, retournons à la Salle Commune raconter à Hermione toutes les belles excuses que tu m'auras sorties pour ne pas aller aborder Malefoy. »

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses, mais de la logique », s'offusqua Harry.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et fixa Harry d'un air sévère.

« Aller. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et jeta encore un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque avant de se tourner vers Ron d'un air suppliant.

« Ron… »

« Harry, maintenant. »

Harry savait que son ami n'abandonnerait jamais, et qu'ils risquaient de rester planter devant cette porte le restant de l'après-midi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque.

« Si ça tourne mal, ce sera de ta faute », lança-t-il derrière son épaule.

Harry s'avança avec précaution dans la bibliothèque, cherchant Drago des yeux. Son cœur fit plusieurs bonds lorsque son regard était attiré par des cheveux blonds, mais il ne l'aperçut pas avant d'être arrivé au fond de la bibliothèque. Drago était seul au bout d'une longue table, soigneusement penché sur un parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa, et il rougit presque automatiquement. Il se glissa derrière une étagère pour ne pas que Drago le remarque, et il se concentra pour garder son calme. Il regarda discrètement derrière l'étagère où il s'était caché et observa Drago feuilleter un des livres qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Harry expira lentement une dernière fois et s'avança vers la table de Drago d'une démarche qu'il espérait assurée. Il posa son sac sur la table et dévisagea Drago, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Drago leva la tête et haussa les sourcils en apercevant Harry devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? », demanda Harry en tentant un timide sourire.

Drago referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et regarda froidement Harry.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non », répondit sobrement Harry en s'asseyant.

Drago le regarda d'installer comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? », demanda Harry en jetant à coup d'œil au parchemin de Drago.

Drago sembla sortir de sa torpeur et regarda lui-même son parchemin, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée d'Harry, puis montra d'un signe de tête le livre qu'il venait de refermer. Harry regarda la couverture du livre et hocha la tête.

« Métamorphose, bon courage. »

Il sortit lui-même un rouleau de parchemin et son manuel de potions. Il espéra que Drago lui demande en retour sur quoi il travaillait, mais il n'eût droit qu'à un long silence. Harry tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais c'était évidemment impossible. Il enregistrait chaque geste de Drago, et son cœur semblait décidé à quitter sa poitrine.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda finalement Drago, rompant le silence.

Harry releva la tête et avala difficilement sa salive face au regard scrutateur de Drago.

« Comme tu l'as dit la dernière fois, je comprends pourquoi tu veux que je te laisse tranquille. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi facilement », répondit Harry sans ciller.

Drago baissa les yeux puis tourna quelques pages de son livre. Harry le fixa quelques instants encore, puis retourna à son parchemin encore vierge. Il observait du coin de l'œil Drago tourner encore quelques pages du livre.

« Et sur quoi fais-tu semblant de travailler ? », demanda Drago, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin en continuant de parcourir les pages de son livre.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu et sentit ses joues s'enflammer, il s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit son manuel de potions à une page au hasard.

« Potions », lâcha-t-il finalement, d'un air qu'il voulait indifférent.

Drago ricana et prit sa plume pour noter quelque chose sur son parchemin. Harry observa longuement l'écriture fine et soignée de Drago, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver la sienne particulièrement chaotique. Drago releva légèrement la tête en sentant son regard sur lui.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en interrompant sa rédaction.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et prit sa propre plume, mal à l'aise.

« Rien », répondit-il en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur sa dissertation. Il laissa sa plume en suspens au-dessus du parchemin, puis la reposa et observa Harry qui faisait maintenant de petits dessins sur le bord de son parchemin.

« Et si tu partais ? », demanda Drago, en posant sa tête sur ses paumes.

Harry releva légèrement la tête et soutint le regard de Drago, son cœur cognant à tout rompre comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

« Et pourquoi je partirais ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

«Peut-être parce que je dois finir cette dissertation pour demain, et que tu m'empêches de me concentrer », répondit calmement Drago.

Harry sourit, la fin de la phrase de Drago résonnant à ses oreilles. Il se redressa et commença à ranger ses affaires, le même sourire collé à son visage.

« Très bien, je te laisse travailler. A plus tard », continua-t-il de sourire avant de se lever.

« C'est cela », dit Drago en se tournant vers son livre.

Harry s'éloigna, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois avant de tourner dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Il croisa le regard de Drago qui avait relevé la tête pour le regarder partir. Drago baissa rapidement la tête et attrapa sa plume, Harry entra dans une allée, un sourire béat scotché au visage. Répétant les mots de Drago inlassablement dans sa tête, « Tu m'empêches de me concentrer ».

« A la volière », chuchota Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, qui s'efforçait de finir son devoir de Potions.

« Quoi ? », demanda vaguement Harry, concentré sur la syntaxe de sa phrase.

Ron soupira et prit la plume des mains d'Harry, l'obligeant ainsi à l'écouter. Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Ron, je dois absolument finir ce truc », dit-il d'un ton las en attrapant sa plume. « Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Je m'y mettrais une fois que tu m'auras écouté. Malefoy est seul dans la volière, ou du moins il l'était quand j'ai été envoyé un hibou à mes parents. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller voir s'il y est toujours, à moins que le devoir de Rogue ne soit plus intéressant. Ce que je comprendrais totalement bien sûr », répondit Ron d'un air innocent.

Harry se leva précipitamment en grommelant quelque chose comme « tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite », et sortit de la salle commune. Ron sourit d'un air satisfait et se pencha sur le devoir d'Harry en sortant un parchemin. Harry parcourait les couloirs rapidement, se retenant de courir. Drago devait déjà être redescendu, mais peut-être allait-il pouvoir le croiser dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il arriva essoufflé au pied de la volière, il poussa un soupir de déception et grimpa tout de même les escaliers, sans grand espoir. Il ouvrit la vieille porte en bois et sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Drago. Il se reprit et tenta d'afficher un air vaguement surprit.

« Tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici », dit Harry en entrant dans la volière.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre un mur poussiéreux.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Weasley s'est dépêché de t'avertir que j'étais ici lorsqu'il m'a vu entrer », répondit Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre en réalisant qu'il était totalement seul avec Drago. Le fait qu'il ait comprit ce qu'avait manigancé Ron ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il en était même content. Cela signifiait que Drago l'avait attendu.

« Tu m'as attendu ? », demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago fixa Harry d'un air dur, laissant planer un malaise.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi », répondit-il enfin.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fallu un quart d'heure pour envoyer une lettre », insista Harry.

Drago se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, cherchant visiblement une réplique.

« J'apprécie l'idée que tu veuilles me voir », ajouta Harry en se rapprochant de la fenêtre par laquelle Drago regardait.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu te fais des films, Potter. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas comme toi », dit-il durement.

Harry haussa les épaules et observa Drago, sans retenue. Il détailla son visage dans sa tête, s'attardant sur les parties qu'il préférait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Drago, mal à l'aise en sentant le regard insistant d'Harry.

« Rien », répondit Harry en détournant finalement le regard.

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Harry le suivit du regard et s'aperçut qu'il se rapprochait de la porte.

« Tu t'en vas ? », demanda Harry, déçu.

« Je viens déjà de passer un quart d'heure ici, Potter. Je ne vais pas passer ma journée à me les geler dans cette cage à oiseaux », répondit Drago en ouvrant la porte.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'en effet, il faisait froid. Il suivit Drago dehors et dans les escaliers. Harry était terriblement déçu de la tournure que les choses avaient prises, et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas avoir abandonné son devoir à Ron pour rien.

« Je suis fatigué de te courir après, Drago », lâcha-t-il soudain le rouge aux joues.

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à arrêter. »

Harry soupira et regarda le sol.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé », avoua-t-il en contemplant ses chaussures.

Drago bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Il regardait partout sauf en direction d'Harry.

« Je… Je n'y peux rien », répondit-il.

« Je sais », souffla Harry, le cœur de plus en plus serré.

Drago regarda finalement Harry, semblant réfléchir à cent à l'heure.

« Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Un Malefoy ne peut pas être… Enfin je ne peux pas, quoi. »

Harry releva la tête et dévisagea Drago, il afficha un sourire triste avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

« Oui, évidemment », répondit Harry en hochant la tête. « A plus tard. Enfin, si tu peux te le permettre. »

Harry tourna les talons et prit la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le visage crispé. Drago le suivit du regard, l'air surpris de voir Harry abandonner aussi vite. Il balbutia quelques mots mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Harry ne croisa personne dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre le Grand Escalier. Il tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui. Espérant entendre Drago le rattraper. Mais un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à ça. Un Malefoy est rempli de fierté, il n'y a pas de place pour le reste. Harry enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas, rageant.

« C'est très bien ça, fais-toi désirer. Tu as eu raison », acquiesça Ron après le récit d'Harry.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait calculé quoi que ce soit, Ron », dit Hermione. « N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le feu de la cheminée qui ronronnait dans la salle commune.

« Non, en effet. Je me suis senti réellement fatigué, j'ai eu la brusque impression de me battre contre du vent. »

« Oui, je comprends totalement », répondit Hermione d'un air compatissant.

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel Ron observait Harry d'un air méfiant.

« Mais ça veut dire quoi, alors ? Tu abandonnes ? », demanda-t-il enfin, d'un ton assez agressif.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, surpris.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit », répondit-il calmement.

« Très bien. Parce que je commence à être fatigué de tes caprices lunatiques », dit Ron d'un air renfrogné.

Harry haussa les sourcils, piqué au vif.

« Ron, je ne pense pas que… », commença Hermione d'un ton pressant.

« Le jour où tu tomberas amoureux de ton ennemi, tu pourras te permettre de me juger. Mais pas avant », l'interrompit Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Ron le regarda se lever, le visage fermé.

« Je ne porte aucun jugement. Je pensais qu'il était clair que je te soutenais », répondit Ron, crispé.

Harry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione les observait tour à tour d'un air inquiet, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :

« Nous te soutenons, Harry. Nous sommes tes amis. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas à ta place et il est parfois dur de te comprendre. »

« Cela me paraît évident », répondit Harry d'un ton dur. « Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Harry leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il décida de ne pas se torturer plus avec cette querelle, après tout elles n'étaient pas rares depuis le début de l'année. Demain matin il ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Ron ne l'avait pas vexé une fois de plus. Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de son dortoir en réalisant que malgré sa décision de passer l'éponge, il ruminait. Il soupira et entra dans le dortoir vide. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, contemplant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il pensa à Drago, et regretta d'être parti si brusquement.

« Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques devraient être annulés en hiver », bougonna Ron en resserrant sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Ce que tu viens de dire est stupide, Ron », répondit Hermione de mauvaise humeur, le nez et la bouche cachés derrière une épaisse écharpe.

« Ils pourraient au moins se dérouler à l'intérieur », insista Ron en suivant Harry dans le sentier qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Mais oui, bien sûr Ronald », marmonna Hermione.

Ils finirent de descendre le parc en silence, et rejoignirent les quelques élèves qui étaient déjà là, grelotant sous les arbres. Harry leva les yeux vers la silhouette de Drago qui était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, les mains dans les poches. Il détourna précipitamment les yeux en croisant le regard de Drago, feignant une toute nouvelle indifférence.

« Tout compte fait, je rejoins l'idée de Ron. Une cheminée ne serait pas de trop ici », lança-t-il en soufflant sur ses doigts gelés.

Ron ricana et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Hagrid sortit enfin de sa cabane et rejoignit sa classe, accompagné de son éternel sourire enthousiaste. Le cours sembla durer une éternité, en partie à cause de la température négative mais aussi des créatures totalement amorphes qu'ils devaient observer.

« Il faudra que l'on m'explique l'intérêt qu'ont ces bestioles, parce que moi je ne l'ai pas saisi », dit Ron en lançant un regard en coin à Hagrid qui était occupé à placé les créatures dans des grandes caisses en bois, les portant délicatement et tendrement.

Harry haussa les épaules, transi par le froid.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer », dit-il entre ses dents.

Ils remontèrent le parc d'un pas pressant, tout comme les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Harry, Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans le Hall et montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Comme à son habitude, Harry profita du cours profondément soporifique du professeur Binns pour se concentrer sur Drago Malefoy. Harry l'avait totalement ignoré pendant le cours d'Hagrid, ou du moins il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait décidé de suivre une nouvelle fois le conseil de Ron, laisser Drago venir à lui. Ce qui au départ, n'avait pas enchanté Harry. Cela équivalait pour lui à rompre tout contact avec Drago, car il était évident qu'il ne viendrait jamais vers lui. Mais il avait fini par céder, curieux tout de même de la réaction de Drago face à ce brusque changement de comportement.

« Suis un peu », lui souffla Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie et Potions », énuméra Hermione en montant les escaliers.

Ron la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Hermione ? », demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit pas à la question. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry, un air choqué sur le visage.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à tout terminer pour la fin de la semaine ! »

Harry passa sa main sur son visage, visiblement las.

« Il va bien le falloir pourtant », répondit-il, la paresse l'envahissant quand il pensa à la longue dissertation que leur avait donnée le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Potter ! », entendit Harry derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et aperçurent Drago Malefoy au bas des marches, les lèvres pincées. Harry ne dit rien et haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Descends, il faut que l'on parle », dit Drago après un silence gêné.

Harry haussa son deuxième sourcil, mais ne bougea pas. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Ron et Hermione sur lui. Drago attendit patiemment qu'Harry ne daigne descendre, puis il ajouta précipitamment :

« S'il te plaît. »

Harry fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione pour leur faire comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait et descendit les marches. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Drago, il attendit que ce dernier prenne la parole. Il jubilait intérieurement, il pouvait sentir son cœur danser dans sa poitrine. Il eut même du mal à réprimer un petit sourire. Drago attendit que Ron et Hermione aient disparu de leur champ de vision pour commencer.

« A quoi tu joues, exactement ? », demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Harry fut pris de court, ne s'attendant pas à se faire sermonner de la sorte. Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

« On s'est croisé quatre fois aujourd'hui », continua Drago sans quitter Harry des yeux. « Quatre fois, et tu m'as ignoré royalement. D'habitude tu ne perds pas une occasion pour venir me parler. »

Harry eut du mal à ne pas ciller face au regard de Drago, et se sentit alors ridiculement coupable. Il trouva ce sentiment de culpabilité particulièrement désagréable, et tout à fait injustifié.

« Ça te gêne tant que ça, de ne pas avoir mon attention ? », demanda Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux.

« Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais pourquoi je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille, et que c'était pour cette raison que tu ne me lâcherais pas », lâcha Drago, mal à l'aise. « Alors je suppose que si je te demande maintenant de ne pas me lâcher, tu comprendras tout aussi bien pourquoi. »

Le cœur d'Harry sembla rater un battement, et il sentit sa bouche se faire sèche. Drago tourna alors brusquement les talons et descendit rapidement l'escalier à côté d'eux. Harry l'appela, surpris puis se dépêcha de le rattraper. Il attrapa le bras de Drago et le força à s'arrêter. Harry rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte que sa main entourait le poignet de Drago, et il le lâcha subitement. Drago se tourna vers lui, crispé.

« C'était une nouvelle tactique », dit Harry le souffle court. « Pour que tu viennes à moi. Ça a marché apparemment. »

Drago haussa les sourcils, étonné. Un malaise s'installa dans l'escalier, ponctué par les rougissements d'Harry et les regards gênés de Drago.

« A plus tard », dit enfin Drago en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

Harry ne répondit pas, et observa Drago tourner à droite au bas des marches. Une fois seul, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit très vite rejoint par l'excitation. Le plan avait fonctionné, mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

« J'en étais sûr ! », s'exclama Ron en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

« Alors, Harry ? Comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry avait grimpé les marches jusqu'à l'étage de la Salle Commune, un sourire niais étalé sur son visage. Et c'est avec ce même sourire béat qu'il avait rejoint Ron et Hermione devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Ça a marché, très bien marché même. Il… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il a très mal vécu que je l'ignore, il a eu peur que… Que je ne m'intéresse plus à lui », répondit Harry en cherchant ses mots.

Ron lança un nouveau poing en l'air en lançant un cri de victoire.

« Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Je suis un génie ! », s'extasia-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusée.

« Et quand est-ce que tu le revois ? », demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'y ayant pas encore songé, trop occupé à savourer ce moment d'euphorie.

« Je n'en sais rien. La prochaine fois que je le croiserais, sans doute. »

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas prévu de vous revoir ? »

Harry ne comprit pas, il fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Hermione, on vit dans la même école au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. On se reverra obligatoirement », répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je parle d'un rendez-vous, Harry. »

Ron gloussa subitement, et Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Harry se sentit rougir et écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, je… On… Non », balbutia Harry.

Hermione eut l'air exaspéré et regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron, ce dernier réprimant un fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », demanda-t-elle irritée.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, et celui-ci gloussa de plus belle.

« Nous sommes des garçons, Hermione. Je ne me vois certainement pas inviter Drago pour un rendez-vous galant ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour commencer, il se moquerait de moi. Ensuite, je me moquerais de moi-même tellement j'aurais l'air ridicule ! »

Hermione plissa les yeux, ce qui la rendit plus menaçante.

« D'accord », répondit-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise et Ron arrêta de rire.

« Débrouille-toi pour passer du temps avec lui sans appeler ça un rendez-vous, alors », ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Harry la regarda passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, songeur.

« Il est possible d'avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un sans que ça fasse gnian-gnian, non ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules en baillant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui », répondit-il. « Ou peut-être que non. »

« Youpi », murmura Harry en entrant dans la Salle Commune à la suite de Ron.

« Ne sois pas si timide, vas le voir tout de suite », ordonna Hermione en rangeant ses affaires de potion.

Harry ne bougea pas, lançant de petits regards en coin vers Drago qui rangeait également ses affaires. Hermione s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Harry d'un air sévère.

« Harry, il est évident qu'il prend tout son temps pour que tu ailles lui parler. S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout maintenant ! », dit-elle entre ses dents, le poussant légèrement du bout des doigts.

Depuis le début du cours de potions, Harry avait l'estomac noué par le stress. L'excitation que les aveux de Drago avaient provoqué s'était évaporé depuis longtemps, c'était maintenant une angoisse post-euphorie qui avait envahie son cerveau. Comment agir dorénavant ? Que dire ? Etaient-ils ensemble ? Et si, finalement, Drago regrettait ce qu'il avait dit ? S'il le rejetait ?

« Harry, il sort ! », grogna Hermione en se retournant légèrement pour observer Drago sortir de la salle.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, visiblement énervée. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, comme s'il était un petit garçon prit en train de faire une bêtise.

« Aïe », dit-il mollement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », demanda Hermione. « Il va croire que tu ne t'intéresses réellement plus à lui. Tu vas finir par le vexer, et là ça sera définitivement terminé ! »

Harry se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure. Il ferma alors rapidement son sac dans l'intention de rattraper Drago, mais il se stoppa brusquement. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? », demanda-t-il, son ventre se serrant un peu plus.

« Comment-ça, qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ? », demanda Hermione d'un air surpris.

Harry ne répondit pas, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu ne sais plus engager une conversation maintenant ? », insista Hermione en le suivant.

Harry pinça les lèvres, honteux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Hermione. J'ai peur d'être ridicule, de le décevoir ou… ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Que ça se passe mal », avoua-t-il une fois sortis du cachot.

Ron les rejoignit à l'extérieur, riant tout seul.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Seamus vient de me raconter. Il paraît que Millicent a… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'interrompit-il face au silence boudeur de ses amis.

Harry et Hermione se dévisagèrent.

« Rien », répondit Harry en soupirant. « Alors, Millicent ? »

« Alors, tu as pu parler à Malefoy aujourd'hui ? », demanda Ron en se servant une cuillerée de purée de pommes de terre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, assis en face d'elle. Il l'ignora et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. »

« On était pourtant dans le même cours de potion, ce matin. Non ? », dit Ron en levant un sourcil.

« Il est sorti rapidement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir », répondit Harry en se servant à son tour de la purée.

Ron le regarda en hochant la tête.

« A mon avis, il est gêné. Il doit avoir peur de te parler. Mais ça viendra avec le temps, t'inquiètes pas », dit-il en entamant son assiette.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry, qu'il ignora.

« Oui, sûrement », répondit-il.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant, Harry », chuchota Ron en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Le ventre d'Harry s'était instantanément contracté lorsqu'il avait aperçu Drago appuyé contre la rambarde du Grand Escalier, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

« Il n'a pas l'air gêné ou angoissé, profites-en vieux ! », continua de chuchoter Ron.

« Oui, Harry. Tu devrais en profiter », ajouta sarcastiquement Hermione.

Harry déglutit, et s'avança finalement vers Drago, les mains moites. Drago le regarda s'avancer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Harry tenta un sourire, qu'il sentit crispé.

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu n'avais plus d'excuse en stock pour m'éviter, ce soir ? », demanda Drago, sans rendre son sourire à Harry.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête. Son sourire disparu immédiatement, et il s'arrêta brusquement, à environ trois mètres de Drago.

« Pardon ? », demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu depuis quelques jours, je ne suis pas stupide », répondit Drago.

Harry le dévisagea, vexé.

« J'étais… En fait, c'était… »

« Arrête-toi là. Tu te fais du mal pour rien », l'interrompit Drago.

Il se redressa, et se rapprocha d'Harry en gardant ses bras croisés. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur d'Harry, il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. Harry frissonna.

« Je le répète, je ne suis pas stupide. Et j'ai horreur que l'on me prenne pour quelqu'un de stupide. »

Drago se redressa et dépassa Harry pour se diriger vers les cachots. Harry se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Tu te trompes ! », dit Harry, en regardant Drago s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Drago entra dans les cachots, sans un dernier regard vers lui. Harry resta abasourdi au milieu du hall, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. Il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione, ayant assistés à la scène de loin.

« Harry ? », appela Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry se tourna vers elle, la regardant d'un air vide.

« J'ai fait une erreur. Satisfaite ? », railla-t-il.

Hermione eut l'air interdit.

« Bien sûr que non, Harry. Je suis désolée, si seulement… »

« C'est fini, Hermione », l'interrompit Harry. « Tu l'as dit toi-même ce matin. Je l'ai vexé, et on ne vexe pas Drago Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'y comprends strictement rien », demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. « Ça se présentait bien, non ? »

Harry essuya rageusement une larme qui s'aventurait sur sa joue. Hermione lui prit instinctivement la main, elle-même les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouais, ça se présentait trop bien même », répondit Harry en fixant l'entrée des cachots.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller lui parler tout de suite, laisse passer un peu de temps. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer », conseilla Hermione en étalant un peu de marmelade sur sa biscotte.

Harry fit la moue, et laissa son regard dériver vers la table des Serpentards.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », répondit Ron en prenant le pot de marmelade que lui tendait Hermione. « Tu ne devrais pas laisser les choses se figer comme ça. Ne lui laisse pas le temps de ruminer, retournes-y dès que tu le pourras. »

Harry fit une nouvelle grimace, sans quitter Drago du regard. Il se figea alors dans sa grimace et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça l'agacera plus qu'autre chose, Ron », dit Hermione en croquant un bout de sa biscotte. « Ça ne va pas Harry ? »

Harry fronçait désormais les sourcils, toujours concentré sur la table au fond de la Grande Salle. Ron se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il.

« Il déjeune avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il reparle à Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reparle à Crabbe et Goyle ? », répondit très rapidement Harry, plissant les yeux.

Ron reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, en haussant les épaules.

« Ils ont dû régler leur différend », répondit Hermione en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Harry se tourna alors vers eux, l'air choqué. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« C'était moi, leur différend ! C'est évident ! », répondit Harry, agacé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Harry, toute la vie de Malefoy ne tourne pas autour de toi. Désolée. »

« Je ne suis pas égocentrique », répondit Harry, vexé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais dès que quelque chose change dans l'entourage de Malefoy, il faut que ce soit systématiquement lié à toi », insista Hermione en gardant les yeux baissés sur son verre.

« Avoue que c'est bizarre, quand même. Ils ne se parlent plus lorsque Drago commence à ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Et étrangement ils recommencent à se fréquenter le lendemain de notre dispute », ne lâcha pas Harry.

« Ça peut très bien être une coïncidence, Harry », répondit Hermione.

Harry soupira bruyamment.

« C'est un peu gros, non ? », dit-il avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? »

Ron se tourna alors vers eux, semblant ne pas les avoir écoutés.

« Hm. Je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose, Harry. On a une grosse journée aujourd'hui. »

« Si elle baisse encore ma note à cause de mon écriture, je fais un malheur. »

« Tu as réellement une écriture épouvantable, Ron », dit Hermione en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac tout en suivant Harry et Ron.

« Ça ne devrait pas influer sur la note », bougonna Ron.

Harry hocha machinalement la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié son ami se plaindre. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas des escaliers, il ne put empêcher un petit regard vers les cachots. Il espérait toujours apercevoir Drago, seul, appuyé contre le mur, l'attendant. Mais cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Drago seul. Et surtout, cela faisait six jours qu'il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois le regard de Drago ou perçu un quelconque signe montrant qu'il remarquait sa présence. Six jours qu'Harry était retourné dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Evidemment, il avait tenté une altercation, une conversation, mais Drago n'était jamais seul. Lorsqu'Harry était trop proche de Drago au goût de Crabbe et Goyle, ils faisaient rouler leurs muscles et lui lançaient des regards particulièrement menaçants. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'éloigner.

Ils sortirent dans l'air frais du parc, et Harry accéléra le pas à cause du froid.

« La neige ne devrait pas tarder à tomber, à mon avis », dit Ron en levant les yeux vers le ciel gris.

Ils descendirent le parc en silence, et s'arrêtèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid, claquant des dents. Harry s'avança et tapa à la porte. Les aboiements de Croquedur retentirent, et une chaise racla sur le sol. Hagrid leur ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, affichant un sourire chaleureux en les apercevant.

« Ça faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venu me voir. Entrez, entrez ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'entrer et soupirèrent de soulagement face à la chaleur de la cheminée ronronnant dans l'âtre dans un coin de la cabane.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, alors ? », demanda Hagrid en s'affairant près de la cheminée à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé.

« L'envie de vous voir, vous nous manquiez », sourit Hermione en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Ah, ça, vous devez en avoir du travail pour ne plus avoir le temps de venir me voir », dit Hagrid en amenant une assiette de biscuits secs.

« Ne m'en parlez pas », grogna Ron en prenant un biscuit.

Hagrid sourit et s'assit sur une large chaise. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait pas la fenêtre, l'air songeur.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? Viens, prends donc un biscuit », invita Hagrid.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hagrid, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, merci Hagrid. Je n'ai pas faim », répondit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Hagrid continua d'observer Harry, les sourcils froncés. Hermione observa tour à tour Hagrid et Harry, l'air inquiet. Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Hagrid, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Harry est un peu perturbé ces derniers temps, mais ça ira mieux bientôt. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui », chuchota-t-elle.

Hagrid garda les sourcils froncés et se retourna vers Harry, qui continuait de contempler l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda-t-il.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interdit. Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux vers Hagrid, l'air désolé.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de vous le dire, Hagrid », murmura-t-elle.

Hagrid eut l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

« C'est grave ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non, non. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter », répondit Ron en lançant un regard noir à Hermione. « Hermione exagère. »

Une toux se fit alors entendre, de l'autre côté de la cabane, près de la fenêtre. Hagrid, Ron et Hermione levèrent alors les yeux vers Harry.

« Oui, je suis toujours là », dit Harry, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Hagrid se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Ron et Hermione m'expliquaient que tu traversais une période difficile en ce moment. »

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione, qui le dévisageaient d'un air hésitant. Harry soupira.

« En effet. Je dirais même que cette période commence à s'éterniser », dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Hagrid l'observa d'un air inquiet, il posa sa lourde main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui flancha légèrement sous le poids.

« Je suis là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? », essaya-t-il de rassurer.

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais le dire à Hagrid », dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry, Hagrid et Ron se tournèrent tous vers Hermione. Elle se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Elle a raison », soupira Harry.

Tous se tournèrent de nouveau vers Harry. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Hagrid, je… C'est compliqué. Et je n'en suis pas fier, pas fier du tout », commença Harry, concentré sur le parquet de la cabane.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal, Harry ? », demanda Hagrid, l'air inquiet.

« Non, Harry n'a absolument rien fait de mal », répondit précipitamment Hermione avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire.

« Non, en fait c'est sentimental », avoua Harry, mal à l'aise.

Hagrid se redressa, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire.

« Oh, je vois. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? », demanda-t-il, amusé.

Ron étouffa un fou rire, qu'il camoufla en toux. Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Drago Malefoy. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy », avoua Harry en rougissant furieusement.

« Délicieux vos biscuits, Hagrid », lâcha finalement Ron, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé.

Personne ne répondit, Harry et Hermione fixant tous deux d'un air inquiet Hagrid. Ce dernier s'affairant autour du feu dans la cheminée. Après qu'Harry ait avoué le nom de Drago Malefoy, Hagrid était resté quelques instants à fixer Harry d'un regard plutôt vide puis s'était dirigé vers l'eau qui bouillonnait maintenant et avait servi quatre grandes tasses de thé. Puis il était partit s'occuper du feu, sans dire un mot.

« Hagrid ? », appela doucement Hermione. « Hagrid, vous devriez peut-être dire quelque chose. »

Mais Hagrid resta muet, ignorant leur présence. Harry serra les poings, se dégagea du mur contre lequel il était toujours appuyé et se dirigea furieusement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment et sortit dans le parc, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Hagrid se redressa et observa Harry s'éloigner de la cabane à grands pas. Hermione et Ron se levèrent, et se tournèrent vers Hagrid, l'air interdit.

« Vous avez tort, Hagrid. Vous me décevez beaucoup », dit Ron en regardant durement Hagrid.

Hermione ne dit rien, et suivit Ron à l'extérieur. Ils entendirent la porte claquer derrière eux, et se mirent à courir pour rattraper Harry qui ne ralentissait pas le pas.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, je suis désolée », s'excusa Hermione d'une petite voix lorsqu'ils eurent rattrapé Harry.

« Personne n'avait imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi, Hermione », répondit Harry, les poings serrés.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et prit un air compatissant.

« Décidément, ce n'est pas ta semaine mon vieux. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Harry s'arrêta et passa une main derrière ses lunettes.

« Au moins, ça peut difficilement être pire », dit-il en soupirant.

« Garde ton optimisme », sourit Ron. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller déjeuner. Les biscuits d'Hagrid n'ont pas réellement rempli mon estomac. »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent et emboitèrent le pas de Ron. Alors qu'Harry suivait Hermione, il fut légèrement tiré en arrière par sa cape. Il se retourna vivement et fut étonné de se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago.

« Il faut qu'on parle », chuchota celui-ci en lançant des regards autour d'eux.

Harry ne répondit pas, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, intrigué par ce que Drago regardait.

« Suis-moi », chuchota Drago en tirant encore une fois sur la cape d'Harry.

Harry se sentit rougir devant cette nouvelle proximité, et se mit à balbutier.

« Mais, il faut que… Ron, Hermione… Je… »

« On s'en fiche », le coupa Drago en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et le suivit. Drago suivit un long couloir au rez-de-chaussée, puis s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement.

« Entre », pressa-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux placard à balais.

« Pourquoi se cache-t-on ? », demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

« Dépêche-toi, bon sang ! »

Harry entra, réticent, dans ce petit espace lugubre. Drago y entra à sa suite, et ils durent se serrer pour y tenir à deux. Drago dû même poser un pied sur un sceau. Harry rougit de plus belle, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Drago sur son visage tellement celui-ci était près. Après une semaine d'indifférence, cette nouvelle intimité faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Lumos », murmura Drago en levant difficilement sa baguette entre eux.

Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre, et les baissèrent aussitôt. Harry se rendit compte que s'il se redressait correctement, leurs torses se toucheraient. Il déglutit et sentit ses mains se faire moites.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de venir me parler lorsque je suis avec Crabbe et Goyle », commença Drago.

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago.

« Ça, je l'avais compris, merci », répondit Harry. « Je pensais que c'était toi qui avait dressé ces molosses contre moi. »

Drago eut un rictus.

« Pas vraiment, non », dit-il. « Ils ont décidé, tout seuls, que tu ne devais plus m'approcher. »

« Et pourquoi ont-ils eut cette brillante idée ? », demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago tourna la tête vers le fond du placard.

« Ils savaient que… J'avais plus ou moins… », expliqua difficilement Drago. « Ils savaient que je commençais à changer. Et ça ne leur a pas plu. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si tu pouvais leur en parler », grogna Harry.

« Bref », conclu Drago, mal à l'aise. « Ignore-moi quand je suis avec eux, c'est mieux. Pour toi, et pour moi. »

« Je n'ai de toute façon, pas le choix », répondit Harry en soupirant.

Drago acquiesça, et leva discrètement les yeux vers Harry qui regardait consciencieusement ses chaussures.

« Je devrais y aller, Ron et Hermione vont s'inquiéter », dit finalement Harry en bougeant un peu pour atteindre la poignée.

« Attends », dit Drago en bloquant l'accès de la poignée à Harry. « On devrait… Enfin, si tu veux, on pourrait s'organiser. Pour se voir, je veux dire. »

Harry pensa immédiatement aux rendez-vous dont parlait Hermione, et sentit son estomac se serrer. Il ne répondit pas et fixa Drago, le rouge aux joues.

« Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr », insista Drago face au silence d'Harry.

Harry prit une grande inspiration par le nez, pour remettre ses idées en place. Il hocha finalement la tête.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. On a qu'à faire ça. »

« D'accord », sourit Drago. « Ici, ça semble un peu étroit pour deux. Il faudrait trouver un autre endroit. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, et essaya de réfléchir à un lieu qui conviendrait à un rendez-vous. Mais son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il eut du mal à se concentrer.

« Ecoute, on a qu'à réfléchir chacun de notre côté. On s'enverra un hibou, si on a une idée. D'accord ? », proposa Drago. « Crabbe et Goyle vont bientôt monter à la Grande Salle. »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et eu une pensée pour Ron et Hermione qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Je vais sortir, attends minimum trente secondes avant de sortir à ton tour », continua Drago en entrebâillant la porte du placard.

Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, il se tourna vers Harry. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, hésitant. Harry retint son souffle.

« A bientôt », lâcha finalement Drago avant de sortir furtivement du placard.

Harry resta immobile, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'endroit où se tenait Drago il y avait quelques secondes.

« Où étais-tu passé ? », demanda Hermione dès qu'Harry s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors.

Harry s'assis entre Hermione et Ron, et commença à se servir des haricots verts.

« Aux toilettes. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Je vous ai dit que je vous rejoindrais », répondit naturellement Harry.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Ron fini par hausser les épaules et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, tandis qu'Hermione commença son assiette, lançant de temps à autre des regards soupçonneux à Harry. Harry ne fit pas attention à Hermione, trop occupé à penser à ce que Drago avait dit. A ce que Drago ferait pour pouvoir voir Harry, envers et contre tout. Harry se laissa aller à ses divagations, et soupira de bien-être. Hermione lui lança un nouveau regard suspicieux. Harry trouvait que garder leur relation secrète avait un côté très excitant, et ridiculement romantique. C'est le cœur battant en sortant du placard du rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait décidé de ne rien dire à ses amis. Cela resterait entre Drago et lui, rien que Drago et lui. Harry était tellement euphorique qu'il avait envie de se lever et de crier tout haut que Drago Malefoy voulait le voir, lui, Harry Potter, et que même ses brutes d'amis ne pourraient rien y changer. Mais bien évidemment, il resta assis et fini sagement son assiette, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Neville raconter quelque chose. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry, et montra d'un signe de tête l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry leva la tête et regarda Drago, Crabbe et Goyle se diriger vers la table des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air hautain… », chuchota Hermione en faisant une grimace. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avoir un faible pour ce type, Harry. »

Harry repensa au regard gêné de Malefoy dans le placard, et réprima un sourire.

« Ça ne s'explique pas, Hermione », dit-il.

« Bonne nuit, Harry », bailla Ron en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« Bonne nuit », répondit Harry, posant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

Harry ferma les rideaux de son lit, et se glissa sous sa couverture. Il resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se mordit la lèvre, et sourit pour lui-même. Jamais il n'arriverait à s'endormir, son esprit ne cessait de s'aventurer vers le placard du rez-de-chaussée et faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Harry ferma alors les yeux, pour mieux revoir le visage de Drago. Il les rouvrit immédiatement, et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et observa la lune presque pleine à travers l'embrasure du rideau. L'excitation s'atténuant légèrement, il se mit à réfléchir à un lieu de rendez-vous. Il fallait un endroit peu fréquenté, où ils ne se feraient pas surprendre. Un lieu de plus de deux mètres carrés. Harry parcouru les couloirs du château dans sa tête, essayant de se rappeler un endroit abandonné. Harry retint soudain son souffle, il connaissait un endroit abandonné au deuxième étage. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ron, Hermione et lui s'y retrouvaient régulièrement en deuxième année pour confectionner du Polynectar.

Harry se redressa et fixa le rideau en face de lui, le cœur battant. Il hésita un moment, mais, n'entendant aucun bruit mis à part quelques ronflements, il prit ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez et tira doucement son rideau. Il se leva et fouilla discrètement dans son sac pour en sortir un bout de parchemin qui traînait, et prit sa plume et son encrier. Il griffonna rapidement « Toilettes, deuxième étage ». Il hésita, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il remit sa plume et son encrier dans son sac, et plia le morceau de parchemin qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait, puis mit silencieusement ses chaussures, et se dirigea vers sa valise pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la sortit délicatement et se dépêcha de s'en recouvrir. Il quitta le dortoir sans faire de bruit, traversa la Salle Commune déserte où quelques braises résistaient dans la cheminée, et sortit finalement dans le couloir. Il arpenta une bonne partie du château en ne rencontrant personne, ce n'est que devant la volière qu'il croisa un préfet de Serdaigle. Harry n'eut pas de mal à le croiser sans attirer l'attention, le préfet étant totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Il grimpa l'escalier quelque peu délabré de la volière et entra, s'appliquant pour ne pas faire grincer la porte. Il vint au centre de la petite tour, des squelettes de rongeurs craquants sous ses pieds. Il chercha Hedwige des yeux, mais réalisa subitement qu'il serait extrêmement curieux que la chouette bien reconnaissable d'Harry Potter vienne apporter une lettre à Drago Malefoy au petit déjeuner. Harry se tourna alors vers un hibou de l'école, perché près du sol. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil dans la volière pour apercevoir Hedwige, la chouette étant très jalouse, il voulait éviter de la vexer. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle devait être allée chasser, ne l'apercevant nulle part. Harry enleva sa cape, la posa à ses pieds et appela le hibou. L'oiseau vint se posa sur un perchoir à la hauteur de Harry et tendit docilement la patte. Harry lui attacha consciencieusement la lettre.

« C'est pour Drago Malefoy », chuchota-t-il. « Sois discret, d'accord ? »

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, le hibou s'envola aussitôt et sortit dans la nuit par une des fenêtres sans vitre de la volière. Harry fronça les sourcils. Allait-il lui poster le message immédiatement ? Harry resta un moment à attendre debout, au milieu des cadavres de rongeurs et des quelques hiboux restants, s'attendant à voir revenir le hibou de l'école revenir sans le message attaché à la patte. Mais le hibou ne revint pas. Harry commençait à grelotter, et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il ramassa sa cape et s'en recouvrit, il sortit ensuite aussi silencieusement que possible de la volière et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre la Salle Commune, n'ayant croisé aucun surveillant dans les couloirs. Harry rangea sa cape d'invisibilité au fond de sa valise, et se glissa délicatement dans son lit. Il poussa un petit soupir d'aise, s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures et sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

« Arrête, Harry. Tu te fais du mal », dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète, regardant Harry comme s'il couvait une maladie.

Harry se tourna vers elle, l'air absent.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison », répondit-il en lançant un nouveau regard vers la table des Serpentards.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard navré.

« Tiens, prends un pancake », dit Ron en mettant un pancake dans l'assiette d'Harry.

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil à son assiette puis bu un peu de jus de citrouille.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim ce matin », répondit-il en levant la tête vers le haut de la Grande Salle.

« Harry, tu ne peux décemment pas te laisser aller comme ça. Mange quelque chose », insista Hermione.

Harry soupira et découpa un morceau de son pancake tout en levant de temps à autre la tête vers Drago, qui discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione observa Harry, gardant l'air inquiet. Elle se tourna vers Ron, celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Harry… », commença Hermione, lançant un regard à Ron pour avoir son soutien. « Harry, on a pensé qu'il était temps que tu passes à autre chose. »

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers elle, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

« Oui, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à te morfondre. Tu dois te changer les idées », ajouta Ron, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry resta muet, regardant Ron et Hermione l'un après l'autre. Un bruit de bruissement d'aile attira son attention. Il leva la tête au plafond, et sentit son estomac se serrer en apercevant une multitude d'hiboux s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda Hermione, inquiète par son manque de réaction.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il venait d'apercevoir le hibou de l'école à qui il avait confié sa lettre se diriger droit vers la table des Serpentards. Il fixa Drago, qui fronça les sourcils devant le hibou qui venait d'atterrir devant lui.

« Vieux, je sais que ça te fait mal de devoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Mais c'est le mieux qu'il reste à faire », dit Ron.

Drago prit la lettre attachée à la patte que le hibou tendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient maintenant concentrés sur leurs assiettes, avant d'ouvrir le morceau de parchemin plié. Drago leva aussitôt les yeux vers Harry après avoir lu les quelques mots écrits. Harry rougit, mais ne cilla pas. Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une plume et écrire au dos du parchemin. Harry tourna alors la tête vers Hermione, et il fut surpris devant son air si inquiet.

« Je… Hm… Oui, je pense que cela reste la meilleure chose à faire maintenant », fini-t-il par dire.

Hermione et Ron eurent un timide sourire, et Ron donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, tu verras. »

Harry acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, celui-ci était retourné à sa conversation avec ses amis.

« Tu devrais commencer ta nouvelle résolution par manger ce pancake », ajouta Ron, de bonne humeur.

Harry ricana et fini son petit-déjeuner. Il fut interrompu par le hibou de l'école qui vint se poser délicatement à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille. Ron et Hermione regardèrent le hibou, interloqués.

« C'est un hibou de l'école », dit Hermione. « Qui t'écrit ? »

Harry rougit et détacha rapidement le parchemin.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée », mentit-il en dépliant fébrilement le message.

« Un admirateur secret ? », plaisanta Ron en finissant son assiette.

Harry sourit. « Demain 18h30 ». Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago, qui le fixait du même regard neutre qu'il l'avait fixé le jour de la rentrée. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement, et il hocha la tête. Drago se détourna alors de lui, et fini son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Alors ? », demanda Hermione en se levant.

« Des moqueries de Serpentards, rien de nouveau », répondit Harry en fourrant le parchemin dans sa poche.

« Il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre », dit Ron en se levant à son tour, il fit signe au hibou de partir. « Aller, file. »

« Ron ? », chuchota Harry en entrouvrant légèrement le rideau de son lit à baldaquin.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Harry soupira et referma le rideau, peu surpris. Après tout, il devait être aux alentours de 4h du matin. Son désespoir face à son insomnie lui avait fait espérer que Ron ne dormait pas non plus. Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués, puis essaya de trouver une position confortable pour trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, l'image de Drago ouvrant le petit bout de papier s'imposa à lui. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, son estomac se serrant une nouvelle fois. Demain il aurait son premier rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy, et cela le rendait malade d'angoisse. Et à mesure que le temps défilait sans qu'il ne puisse s'endormir, la peur du visage épuisé qu'il afficherait le lendemain s'ajoutait à ses angoisses. Sans cesse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser mentalement les différentes manières dont le rendez-vous pourrait se dérouler. Même les plus invraisemblables. Il réussit à imaginer Drago s'avancer vers lui d'un air désolé, avant de lui avouer qu'il s'était servi de lui pour séduire Ron. C'était à ce paroxysme d'imagination qu'Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de dormir. Mais le décider n'était vraisemblablement pas suffisant, car cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il avait pris cette décision, et Harry n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Harry se retourna dans son lit, s'efforçant à penser à des choses relaxantes. Ce n'est que vers 5h qu'Harry réussi à s'endormir, se levant deux heures plus tard.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable », dit Hermione en guise de bonjour, assise dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

« C'est à ce point ? », demanda Harry, nerveux.

« Tu as le teint pâle, et des cernes impressionnantes. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit », dit Hermione en plissant les yeux. « Tu recommences tes insomnies ? »

Harry détourna la tête, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le rebord du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« J'en conclus que oui », s'irrita Hermione. « Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur Malefoy ? »

Harry approuva d'un léger hochement de tête, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Dans ce cas il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts, Harry. Tu manques de volonté », ajouta Hermione, alors que Ron descendait enfin du dortoir.

Harry acquiesça d'un nouveau mouvement de tête, et ne bougea pas plus. Ron s'approcha d'eux, et fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry.

« Ca va pas, Harry ? »

« Monsieur n'a pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à penser à Malefoy », répondit immédiatement Hermione, agacée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua le bras d'Harry pour le sortir de sa somnolence.

« Aller, viens. Inutile d'énerver plus Hermione, elle s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin », chuchota Ron tandis qu'Hermione les attendait, les bras croisés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur, et se redressa laborieusement. Il resta assis un moment, puis leva la tête vers Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ? », demanda-t-il.

« Astronomie et Potions », répondit Ron.

Harry soupira, et se leva péniblement.

« Je retourne me coucher. Mon lit sera certainement plus confortablement qu'une table. On se voit ce midi. »

Ron s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre Hermione. Harry se traina jusqu'au dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il s'endormit avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser que le moment qu'il attendait depuis des semaines serait dans à peine quelques heures.

« Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi ! », le secoua sans ménagement Ron.

Harry grogna et ouvrit finalement les yeux, il s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci était debout à côté du lit d'Harry, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Harry se leva et s'étira à nouveau.

« Quelle heure il est ? », demanda-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Il va être midi », répondit Ron, gardant son air boudeur.

Harry passa devant Ron pour aller chercher des affaires propres dans sa valise. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers Ron.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

« Malefoy était inquiet de ne pas te voir au cours de potion, il nous a demandé si tu venais quand même ce soir », répondit Ron en guettant la réaction d'Harry.

Harry se stoppa dans la fouille de sa valise et se redressa doucement, l'air interdit. Il ne répondit pas, puis replongea dans sa valise.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? On était avec toi depuis le début, on te soutient depuis le commencement Harry ! », ajouta Ron, visiblement vexé.

Harry soupira et vint finalement s'asseoir sur son lit, en face de Ron. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« C'était tellement… Irréel. Je voulais garder ça. Vous en parler aurait rendues les choses plus terres à terres. Je voulais garder ça entre Drago et moi, tu comprends », tenta d'expliquer Harry, en fixant le sol.

« C'est stupide », claqua Ron avant de se lever.

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers Ron.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est stupide. Et égoïste. Pourquoi tu ne partages que le mauvais avec nous ? Pourquoi garder le bon entre toi et Malefoy, et nous garder pour le mauvais ? », demanda Ron, blessé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que Ron venait de dire.

« C'est l'impression que tu as ? », demanda Harry en se levant à son tour.

« On t'aide de bon cœur, Harry. On était vraiment mal de devoir te dire qu'il fallait que tu abandonnes, vraiment mal. Et pendant qu'on culpabilisait, qu'on se rongeait les sangs pour toi, dans ton coin tu filais le parfait amour avec Malefoy. Il y a de quoi être énervé, tu ne crois pas ? », répondit Ron, ses oreilles rougissant furieusement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais rien ne sortit.

« Profite bien de ta soirée, surtout », lâcha Ron avant de sortir du dortoir.

Harry inspira doucement par le nez, et souffla doucement par la bouche. Il avait entendu que se concentrer sur sa respiration permettait de canaliser le stress. Il s'arrêta, et grimaça. De toute évidence, cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il se leva de son lit et alla regarder par la fenêtre, son cœur battait la chamade. Il baissa les yeux sur la montre posée sur la table de chevet, elle affichait 18h16. Il déglutit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il essaya de paraître le moins crispé possible puis se tourna vers la porte. Ron venait d'entrer, le visage aussi fermé que le reste de la journée. Harry était descendu déjeuner à la suite de Ron, et s'était assis à côté d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Il eut droit à un silence magistral, comme toute l'après-midi. Harry s'était efforcé de les suivre, de rester avec eux dans l'espoir qu'ils lui accordent un tant soit peu d'attention. Mais il n'eut rien que de l'indifférence, et un silence oppressant lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois. Harry était monté directement au dortoir à la fin du cours de Métamorphose, ayant l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit et les nerfs trop à vifs pour être capable de supporter le silence boudeur de ses amis.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être ignoré ? », dit Ron, appuyé contre la porte.

Harry eut une bouffée d'agacement, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre à nouveau.

« J'ai d'autres problèmes que votre petit jeu immature pour me faire comprendre que je délaisse mes amis », dit-il entre ses dents.

« Oh oui, je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours plus intéressant que tes amis », répondit Ron.

Harry souffla d'agacement et se dirigea vers la porte. Ron se redressa et laissa Harry sortir en furie. Harry descendit les escaliers rapidement, ignora Hermione assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre dans la Salle Commune et sortit dans le couloir. Il dévala rageusement le Grand Escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage, et entra dans les toilettes. Il les traversa et s'adossa contre le mur du fond, fulminant. Harry soupira et essaya de se calmer. Il regarda alors autour de lui, et commença lentement à réaliser qu'il y était. Il était arrivé au moment qu'il espérait voir arriver depuis des semaines maintenant. Son estomac se noua, et son souffle s'accéléra. Il regarda nerveusement son poignet, mais il n'avait pas pris sa montre. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le mur froid, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait.

« Je vois que tu m'as devancé. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et apercu Drago au milieu des toilettes, un sourire en coin.

« Et pourtant tu es toi-même en avance », articula Harry, toujours collé au mur.

Drago eut un sourire gêné, et hocha doucement la tête en regardant le sol.

« Il faut croire que tu étais plus pressé que moi de venir ici », dit Drago en relevant la tête pour regarder autour de lui. « Tu aurais pu trouver un endroit moins… Enfin, plus vivable. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre comme ça tout du long, rassure-moi ? », railla Harry.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, surpris. Il se racla la gorge et se rapprocha d'Harry.

« Non. Enfin, j'imagine que je peux faire quelques efforts. »

« Ça ne serait pas du luxe », continua d'ironiser Harry.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, et sourit malgré tout.

« Je suis tellement fier d'avoir échappé à Crabbe et Goyle que je suis prêt à supporter toutes tes remarques avec le sourire », dit Drago en affichant un sourire franc.

Harry ricana.

« Je t'en prie, Crabbe et Goyle ont à eux deux réunis le quotient intellectuel d'une noix. Et encore, je ne blâmerais pas la noix d'être vexée. Alors tu peux m'expliquer la difficulté de se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle ? », dit Harry, moqueur.

Drago s'appuya contre une porte de toilette fermée, il prit une moue songeuse.

« Ils ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle, c'est impressionnant. Parfois ils hésitent même à me laisser aller aux toilettes seul. J'ai dû voler quelques pâtisseries aux cuisines, avec eux bien sûr, les laisser en dévorer la totalité et prétendre aller faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque. Ils n'ont pas eu le courage de me suivre », raconta Drago, fier de son stratagème.

Harry sourit, et dévisagea Drago.

« Il n'y a vraiment que ta fierté d'avoir semé ces boulets qui te fasse sourire comme ça ? », demanda Harry, qui rougit légèrement.

Drago releva rapidement la tête vers Harry. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, avant que Drago ne détourne les yeux et se redresse contre la porte. Il ne répondit pas, et laissa s'installer un long malaise. Harry sentit ses mains se faire de plus en plus moites.

« Tu t'es inquiété de ne pas me voir en cours, ce matin ? », demanda Harry, n'osant plus regarder Drago.

Drago eu un rictus.

« Je vois que tes fidèles animaux de compagnie ont correctement remplis leur mission. Félicitations Potter, tu les as bien dressé », claqua Drago.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il garda les yeux baissés. Il eut une pensée pour Ron et Hermione qui lui en voulaient terriblement. Il se sentit seul, très seul. Des chaussures noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à Drago, qui était incroyablement près. Incroyablement près pour quelqu'un qui venait de lui lancer un énième pic. Harry s'efforça de soutenir son regard, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

« Je ne voulais pas, c'était instinctif », chuchota Drago en baissant les yeux.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, acceptant les excuses muettes de Drago. Drago était tellement près, Harry avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un peu plus et le torse de Drago toucherait les bras d'Harry, toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. A cette idée, le souffle d'Harry se fit plus court. Il déglutit, et dans son effort pour ne pas ciller, ses yeux s'attardèrent une seconde sur les lèvres de Drago. Cela n'échappa probablement pas à Drago, qui se rapprocha encore, lentement. Harry eut l'impression que son système sanguin était dorénavant concentré dans ses joues. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, et se décolla légèrement du mur.

Il embrassa Drago, la respiration coupée, dans un silence total. Il lui semblait que seuls les battements de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre brisaient le silence. Il garda ses lèvres contre celles de Drago aussi longtemps qu'il le put, ne pouvant se résoudre à briser ce moment. Il se recula finalement, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier le fixait, interdit. Il recula de quelques pas, la respiration haletante. Harry ne dit rien, la peur envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il allait partir, là, comme ça. Ça ne lui a pas plu, il regrette. Il est dégoûté. Autant de pensées qui traversaient l'esprit d'Harry à ce moment-là. Drago ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, il restait immobile à quelques mètres de lui. Puis, en quelques pas, il se rapprocha d'Harry et prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains, sans réelle tendresse. Il colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ferma les yeux, et passa ses mains dans le dos de Drago pour s'accrocher à sa chemise. Il suivit le rythme de Drago, qui mouvait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parfois Drago décollait ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, pour les retrouver une seconde après. Parfois il se contentait de presser sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Ce dernier laissait faire, n'osant bouger, de peur de faire fuir Drago. Après quelques minutes de sobres baisers, Drago posa sa main droite sur le mur derrière Harry et garda sa main gauche contre la joue d'Harry. Il s'efforça d'approfondir le baiser, et Harry rougit fortement. Il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago, et se laissa aller contre lui.

Un gloussement retentit à leur gauche. Ils ouvrèrent tous les deux les yeux, paniqués, leurs lèvres encore liées. Drago rompit le baiser et recula de quelques pas avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche. Mimi Geignarde était accoudée sur le haut d'une porte de toilette, les joues quelques peu rosies et un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Harry s'essuya discrètement la bouche du coin de la manche.

« Comment ça va, Mimi ? », demanda innocemment Harry, haletant.

Mimi gloussa de plus belle. Drago lança un regard inquiet à Harry. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Et, hm… Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? », demanda Harry, toujours aussi innocemment que possible.

Mimi gloussa, puis descendit à leur hauteur, se cachant la moitié du visage derrière ses manches.

« Une minute ou deux… Ou peut-être trois, qui sait », pouffa-t-elle.

Drago porta sa main à son front, visiblement paniqué.

« Tu le garderas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il, suppliant Mimi du regard.

Mimi l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry, aux anges.

« C'est la première fois que je vois deux garçons s'embrasser. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, Harry », dit-elle, d'un air narquois.

Harry eut mal au ventre, il eut la vision de Mimi Geignarde se dépêchant d'aller raconter à tous les fantômes du château ce qu'elle avait vu, qui eux-mêmes iraient le répéter aux élèves.

« Mimi », commença Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Mimi il faut absolument que ça reste entre nous, ce que tu as vu. Sinon il est clair et net que je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici. Tu comprends ? »

Mimi se tourna alors vers Drago.

« Il est séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Même les garçons ne peuvent lui résister », gloussa-t-elle.

« Mimi ! », cria Harry, paniqué.

Mimi regarda finalement Harry, et se rapprocha doucement de lui, planant à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Ça sera notre petit secret à nous », répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Harry soupira de soulagement, et passa une main sur son visage.

« Merci, Mimi », dit-il.

Mimi gloussa à nouveau et les observa tour à tour. Drago lui lança un regard méfiant. Il commença à reculer.

« Il faut que j'y aille », dit-il, traversant les toilettes.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, puis le rattrapa à pas légers. Il se mit face à Drago, qui le dévisagea, mal à l'aise. Harry l'embrassa rapidement et sortit des toilettes le premier.

« Harry, tu souris », dit Hermione en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, sans se défaire de son sourire, et ferma son livre de Métamorphose.

« J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher », répondit-il, riant à moitié.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire et retourna à son livre. Ron entra dans la Salle Commune, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione dans le canapé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry.

« Vu ton air niais, je suppose que ça s'est bien passé ? », lança-t-il évasivement.

Harry hocha vivement la tête. Il brûlait d'envie de tout leur raconter, dans les moindres détails.

« Mimi Geignarde nous a surpris », dit-il.

Hermione et Ron relevèrent la tête en même temps.

« Vous étiez dans les toilettes du deuxième étage ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Surpris à faire quoi ? », demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, satisfait d'avoir éveillé la curiosité de ses amis.

« Oui, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Personne ne va jamais dans ces toilettes. Mais j'avais oublié Mimi Geignarde… »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle aille le crier sur les toits ? », demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

« Surpris à faire quoi ? », insista Ron.

« Un peu. Mais en fait, je crois que je m'en fiche. Le monde entier peut bien apprendre que je suis avec Drago Malefoy, ça m'est bien égal », répondit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'apaisement.

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. Attendons que l'euphorie redescende, je ne pense pas que tu diras la même chose », dit Hermione en retournant à son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? », ne lâcha pas Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. On s'embrassait, Ron », répondit Harry.

Ron se renfonça dans le canapé, visiblement déçu.

« Tu vas l'ignorer, alors ? », demanda Ron en descendant les escaliers.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Sinon je suis bon pour terminer en jus de citrouille », répondit Harry, le ventre noué.

« Quels débiles », conclu Hermione.

Ils finirent de descendre les marches en silence. Dans le hall, Harry ne lâcha pas la sortie des cachots des yeux, s'attendant à voir en sortir Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Harry… », chuchota Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry regarda devant lui, et aperçut Drago à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra aussitôt, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Drago s'avança vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait, et s'arrêtèrent, laissant avancer Harry. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, méfiant. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Harry, Drago se pencha vers lui. Harry fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Harry, le rouge aux joues.

Drago rougit à son tour, stoppé dans son élan.

« Eh bien, je… Je te dis bonjour », répondit Drago, vexé.

Ron dû réprimer un fou rire, et leur tourna le dos pour ne pas le montrer. Harry rougit de plus belle.

« Mais, comme ça ? Je veux dire, devant tout le monde ? », demanda-t-il, un peu ahuri.

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Oui », répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

« Mais… Enfin, Crabbe et Goyle… », balbutia Harry.

Drago ricana.

« Tu vois Crabbe et Goyle dans les environs, là maintenant ? »

Harry lança un regard derrière Drago, dans la Grande Salle bondée.

« Mais, s'ils l'apprennent je… »

« Très bien », l'interrompit Drago d'un air détaché. « Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, je comprends tout à fait. »

Drago fit lentement demi-tour pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Harry resta immobile, bouche bée. Ron se retourna vers eux, ne riant plus du tout. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry, elle lui chuchota.

« Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? Que cela t'était égal maintenant. Tant que tu es avec Malefoy, cela t'es égal ! »

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Mais Crabbe et Goyle… Ils vont me démolir, Hermione ! », chuchota-t-il à son tour.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser te faire refaire le portrait par ces deux gorilles ? », s'agaça Hermione. « Arrête de te trouver des excuses bon sang, tu m'agaces ! »

Harry inspira lentement et profondément, et entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite de Drago. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Harry s'empêcha de réfléchir, posa sa main derrière la nuque de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
